Pokemon Frozen
by YellowTiger1130
Summary: Lee is a shy kid. He meets a gym leader, and decides to start a Pokemon Adventure. Team Stasis won't make it easy. Who is this Tyler? And will everyone get a happy ending? Read on to find out.


In a land far away from the other regions is the region Falainya(fall-ain-ya), a land well known for its diverse species of Pokemon and many different types of environments, a young boy and his mother move there from Kanto to escape the hard life. His mother had bought an apartment in Nowven(now-ven) City for them to live in. Nowven was well known for it being in the heart of Falainya. His mother put him into the local school for he was only nine years old, with his fourteenth birthday coming up fast right as summer started. She was worried for her son though, he was extremely shy and rarely talked. He transitioned into school pretty well despite that. He was an okay student, but his life was soon to change forever.

One day, the school went on a field trip to the local gym, run by fire type gym leader Firanzo. The boy had always had a fascination with Pokemon so when his class arrived he snuck off. He wandered through the maze-like structures of fire. He heard the sound of flames from Pokemon realizing there was probably someone challenging the gym. As he turned a corner one of the gym trainers spotted him.

"Hey kid! To challenge the gym leader, you gotta get though me!" He shouted as he threw a pokeball. The pokeball hit the ground, opened and the ball produced a bright light which produced a Magmar. "Alright kid your move!" He yelled. Not having any of his own Pokemon and being shy the boy quickly turned around and ran. "Wha? Kid get back here!" The trainer shouted as he started to chase the boy. Quickly turning a corner, he hid behind a vase. The trainer ran straight past him and into another corridor. Sighing with relief, he accidently bumped into the vase he was hiding next to. Catching it before it hit the ground, the boy realized there was a switch inside the vase. Out of curiosity he flipped it, with a loud kerchunk he waited. There was a sudden rumble as the well next to him moved aside revealing a room. Stepping into it he realized he was in an empty room. Suddenly, behind him the door closed, and all along the walls torches lit up. From the ground, a trapdoor opened and the gym leader Firanzo appeared.

"Welcome challenger to the Nowven gym, congra-" He started talking, but then stopped. He sighed "It happens each time, a kid from the field trip sneaks away to try to get to me." The boy felt really bad being lectured by the gym leader, but what he said next shocked him "But, I am amazed because you are the first to make it to me. Tell me kid what's your name?"

The boy realized the gym leader asked him a question and stuttered "My name...?...My name is...is..." He took a deep breath and looked up at Firanzo with determination in his eyes and said "My name is Lee."

Firanzo smiled as he could tell Lee was shy. "Tell me kid, do you want to become a Pokemon trainer?" Lee nodded quickly and Firanzo added "Do you have any pokemon?" At this Lee looked down and shook his head. At this Firanzo said "You should go to Neben town, that is where the pokemon professor of Falainya lives. He can give you a starter pokemon." Lee's eyes lit up like a christmas tree at this.

"Fir...Firanzo! I will I am going to become a Pokemon trainer! Thank you!" Lee went up to Firanzo and gave him a big hug, which Firanzo returned. Lee turned to leave, but Firanzo held up his hand.

"Kid I like you so here is a present from me," Firanzo then turned behind where another trapdoor opened and on a pedestal a little egg lay in an incubator. "Here kid, I want you to have this." Lee took the incubator gently in his hands and set it into his backpack. Firanzo then continued "It's an egg from one of my friend. I didn't really it since its typing doesn't correspond with my fire types and I was planning to give it away, but I want you to have it. It shouldn't hatch for a while, and will probably do so sometime in your journey." Lee thanked Firanzo once more and with his head down turned to leave. Noticing this, Firanzo yelled out one more sentence of encouragement "Never give Lee! Return to me after you have four gym badges! And don't be shy, you have a fire burning inside you! I can feel it!" At this point Lee noticed Firanzo muttered something under his breath. He couldn't hear it, but managed to make out "Just like Tyler did".

Lee caught up to his group and noticed that no one had seemed to notice he was gone. One of the perks of being shy he figured. The trip ended thirty minutes later after a boring lecture. When Lee got home, Lee told his mom of his ambitions. Tearing up, Lee's mother gave big smile and nodded. A month later is was Lee's birthday the same day as summer break started. His mother drove him to Neben town with tears in her eyes. The professor already knew of their arrival and waited with the selected starters. Lee finally got out of the car after hours of driving. With a final goodbye she drove off as Lee walked into the building.

"Welcome to my lab Lee, my name is Professor Cengal. I understand this will be your first Pokemon." Lee started to speak, but a girl with silver hair busted into the room. Lee noticed her wearing a shiny silver necklace.

"Alright professor! It's now Saturday and time to choose my pokemon!" The mysterious trainer exclaimed.

"Now now Hazel, Lee was here first so it's only fair he gets first pick," stated the professor.

"I'm the champions daughter! I should get to go first!" Exclaimed Hazel. One Look from the professor, and Hazel knew he had already won. Stepping over to the counter, Lee saw that there were three Pokemon.

"Now Hazel I'm sure you already know, but Lee, the starters were the only new Pokemon discovered in Falainya. No other unique Pokemon live here. Now then with out of the way here are your selections. There is Dogerni, the grass dog. Lizverno, the fire lizard. And finally, Salzara the water salamander. Lee, Hazel, I know you will make fine choices."

"I know exactly what I want," Lee said confidently, and walked over and picked up Lizverno. "I choose Lizverno because of the fire in my heart Firanzo said I had!" Lee exclaimed. Sending Lizverno out in a flash of light, Lizverno looked up at Lee on its four legs before using its claws to scamper up Lee's clothes and resting on Lee's shoulders warming them slightly. Hazel looked very disappointed in Lee's direction.

"Hazel what's wrong?" Asked the professor.

"I wanted to choose Lizverno to honor Tyler since that was his first starter. He was extremely close to my father and I wanted to honor his memory by choosing hi starter." Hazel complained. At this Professor Cengal grew serious but didn't say anything. All he did was look down and nod. Despite the serious look, Lee could tell the Professor had suddenly grew very solemn. Hazel then looked at Lee "Well just because I can't choose Lizverno doesn't mean I'm going to now choose the weaker starter! I can tell that you are going to be my rival and you are going to be a very strong trainer! I choose Salzara professor!" Hazel grinned at Lee. "Listen here Lee! You better treat that Lizverno with amazing care! Treat him better than I would have! I won't let a Pokemon that was also owned by Tyler be disgraced!"

Lee had had enough and asked "Who is Tyler?" The professor looked at Lee, then to Lizverno resting on his shoulder.

"I don't feel like talking about it right now Lee. Tyler's story is a sad one and shouldn't be discussed at this happy time. Please ask me some other time." Lee took the hint and decided not to press further.

Hazel looked at Lee with a sort of glare in her eye, as if even mentioning Tyler was taboo. It was gone in a second and replaced with a happy grin, "Well Lee as the daughter of the champion, it's my duty to challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" At this Lizverno perked up snorted causing flames to come out of its nostrils, and jumped in front of Lee ready to battle. Hazel threw her Pokemon out and in the light Salzara came out. "Your move Lee," Hazel laughed in a playful way.

"Lizverno use scratch!" Lee shouted. Lizverno ran up to Salzara and with both claws scratched Hazel's Pokemon causing it to stumble backwards.

"Retaliate with water gun!" Hazel commanded to which Salzara shot a stream of water towards Lizverno.

"Dodge and counterattack with ember!" Lee yelled. Lizverno sent a flurry of flames which struck Salzara barely fazing it.

"You have to do better then that Lee to beat me! Salzara use water gun again!" Hazel shouted. This time the water struck Lizverno sending it backwards. Lee then thought of an idea.

"Lizverno wait for Salzara to use water gun again!" Lee shouted. Lizverno turned toward Lee and nodded his head in understanding.

"Your funeral Lee! Use water gun again!" Shouted Hazel.

"Lizverno dodge and use ember at its mouth!" Lee yelled. Lizverno jumped over the water gun and aimed and ember at its mouth, sending the flames toward Salzara. The Flames hit Salzara causing the water gun to go up in steam around its head. "Now's out chance Lizverno! Use scratch while it can't see!" Lee shouted. Lizverno dived through the steam dealing a critical hit with scratch. When the steam cleared, there lay Salzara fainted. "We did it Lizverno! We did it!" Lee shouted with glee.

"Well done Lee! You to Hazel! That was a great battle! You both have much potential!" Exclaimed Professor Cengal. He took both Pokemon and restored them to full health.

Hazel was dumbfounded "Wow Lee! That was an amazing strategy! You definitely are worthy of being my rival and more importantly, taking care of Lizverno! Watch out though I won't lose next time!" She smiled once more and went over to the professor.

"Well Lee and Hazel, I think it's time I gave you your pokedexes, I trust you are both familiar with them." Asked the Professor as both nodded. As both received their dexes they lit up with their pokemon then turned off again. "Also, to get you started here are some pokeballs," added the professor.

Hazel turned to Lee "I won't lose to you Lee! I know we are both going to become powerful trainers, but only I will be the champion! The first gym is in the next town over which is Norfina town. I'll see you there!" With that, she shook Lee's hand and left the building.

Lee started to leave to but the professor stopped him "Lee...good luck, I know you will be an amazing trainer. Well I've taken enough of your time. Go out and explore the region of Falainya!" With that Lee left too with Lizverno on his shoulder and a final goodbye.

Stepping onto Route 1 Lee took a deep breath. He started walking and saw Pokemon all around him. He wasn't interested in any of them really since they were minding their own business. But then Lee stopped. Off the path to the right was a Nidorino, Nidorina, Nidoran(male) and Nidoran(female). Without realizing it Hazel had also come up beside him. Lee and Hazel realzied that Nidorino and Nidorina were bullying the Nidoran. Hazel exclaimed "We can't let them bully those poor Nidoran!" Lee nodded in agreement.

"I'll take Nidorino you get Nidorina" Lee stated. Hazel nodded. She went towards the Nidorina. "GO Lizverno! Use Ember" Lee shouted! The Nidorino turning its head toward the sound was hit smack in the face with the embers. Scampering off along with the Nidorina who was noticeably soaking wet. Looking back at the Nidoran it has run off into the grass, but not before giving Lee a good long look. Looking over at Hazel, who was bent over and picking up a pokeball.

"Looks like this Nidoran was really grateful and wanted to come with me! Oh, yours ran away? That's a shame. Well looks like I'm one Pokemon above you!" Hazel said teasingly.

"Apparently so," Lee agreed "Well that's the town right there, mind if I have the first go at the gym Hazel?

"Go right ahead Lee, I want to train a bit anyways right now," smiled Hazel.

"Thanks Hazel," Lee then walked into town. Standing in front of the gym he looked at Lizverno who was on his shoulder. He knew Lizverno had gotten experience with pokemon he had earned from battling trainers. Walking in he quickly defeated the gym trainers. The gym mechanism was a simple one since this was the first gym so he merely walked on through. Finally, he stood before the gym leader. The gym leader stood up then spoke.

"My name is Norenda, and I specialize in normal type Pokemon. I hope you're ready for this battle challenger!" She spoke. She only had three Pokemon so it could be hard since I only have Lizerno Lee thought, however Lizverno was now level 14 and had learned fire fang and smokescreen. Norenda sent out a level 9 Rattata which Lizerno took out with a single fire fang. "That sure is a powerful Pokemon you got there but can it handle this?" Questioned Norenda. She then sent out a level 11 Lilipup.

"Lizerno use fire fang!" Lee shouted causing Lizerno to run up and bite Lilipup, but this is what Norenda was expecting.

"Lilipup use tackle!" Norenda commanded causing Lizverno to hit the wall taking damage. However, Lee was not fazed by this.

"Lizverno use fire fang to finish it off!" Shouted Lee. Lizverno rushed up to Lilipup biting it and causing it to faint.

"Not bad trainer but I still have one Pokemon left and your Pokemon has taken damage," Norenda said. "Time to shine Cincinno!" Lizverno sized up its new opponent. "Use tackle!" With a solid hit Lizerno flew into the wall. When the dust cleared Lizverno lay there fainted.

"NOO!" Screamed Lee. Lee then noticed Hazel in the stands watching him shaking her head in disappointment. Suddenly the doors flew open just as Lee's loss was about to be announced. A purple blur flew in front of Lee. Standing there was Nidoran, ready to battle for Lee. "You came back Nidoran!" Lee exclaimed. Everyone was shocked at this turn of events. Nidoran turned and nodded at Lee. "Well Norenda looks like I have one more Pokemon to battle with!"

Norenda smiled "So it seems you do, Cincinno use tackle and end this!"

"Nidoran dodge and retaliate with double kick!" Shouted a determined Lee. Nidoran jumped up on Cincinno and kicked it in the back sending Cincinno into the wall causing it to faint. Everyone was still amazed at what had just happened including Lee.

Finally, Norenda spoke "Well challenger you have earned my gym badge, congratulations!" Lee took that badge in his hand and put it in his case his mother gave him. Looking up Norenda was there with an outstretched hand. Lee took it and graciously shook it. "I don't think even Tyler himself could have pulled that off." Lee was about to ask about Tyler when Hazel jumped out of the bleachers.

"Lee that was amazing! Looks like that Nidoran chose you after all. Don't get too excited now though I'm right behind you!" Hazel shouted with glee. Lee nodded and gave her a hi five. Lee exited the gym stopped. At his feet was Nidoran walking alongside him. Without a word Lee took out a pokeball and held it next to Nidoran. Looking up at Lee, Nidoran clicked his nose on the pokeballl, causing him to get sucked in. It didn't even roll.

"Thank you again Nidoran" Lee muttered as he continued to the Pokemon center. Lee looked at Lizverno saying "You having to get into the pokeball to get healed." Lizverno reluctanly left Lee's shoulder and got into the pokeball as Lee walked inside. Having healed his Pokemon he went toward the route gate with Lizverno once again resting on his shoulder. At the route gate Lee noticed a scene going on. There was a man in a weird uniform who was cornering a little girl. "Hey get away from her!" Lee shouted.

The man turned to look at Lee surveying him from top to bottom. He was in a dark grew uniform with a big S on it. He then spoke, "You dare mess with team Stasis? I'll show you for messing with me." He sent out an Unknown which Lizverno quickly dispatched. "GAH, I knew I was given a weak Pokemon!" Fine you win this round but Stasis will win in the end!" With that he bolted away. With that Hazel had just come out of the gym and ran up and asked what had happened. Lee quickly explained, and for a second a look of pure fear came upon Hazel which quickly disappeared.

Hazel proclaimed "Let's just go to the next gym, its grass so it should be a piece of cake for you." Lee nodded and started to walk but realized Hazel was clinging to his arm. Lee looked back at her and she was looking straight at him, "Can I go to next town with you? I don't feel safe with Team Stasis running around." Lee could tell there was something behind her fear of Team Stasis but due to her fear he decided not to look into it.

Soon they arrived at the next town which was called Bloogenia Town. The town was well known for its police force so Hazel and Lee went their separate ways. Lee went straight into the gym since he had the type advantage with both Lizverno and Nidoran. Battling through the trainers Lizverno grew to level 17 and Nidoran 15 learning peck. Finally getting to the gym leader after many puzzles.

"Welcome challenger my name is Gradiner and I'll be your opponent today in my gym i like to do double battles so get ready for some tag team action!" Gradiner then sent out a Nuzleaf and a Cacturn which were levels 19 and 21.

"Go Lizverno and Nidoran! Lizverno use fire fang on Nuzleaf and Nidoran use peck on Cacturn!" Commanded Lee. The attacks landed but despite being super effective did almost nothing to Cacturn.

"You need to be stronger then that! Both of you use tackle on Lizverno!" The attacks hit him hard send Lizverno flying backwards.

"Lizverno use fire fang on Nuzleaf and Nidoran use peck on Nuzleaf! Lee shouted. The combined attacks knocked out Nuzleaf, and both pokemon went up a level just as Lee had planned. Suddenly both Lizverno and Nidoran started to glow. From the light emerged Nidorino and Liflamero. The grin on Gradiner dropped as both Pokemon turned towards Cacturn. Liflamero use flame charge and Nidorino use double kick! Cacturn fell down being assaulted by both attacks.

Gradiner grinned "Well done challenger, here's my gym badge. You truly deserved it." Lee took the badge from Gradiner and smiled.

"Thank you Gradiner for the battle" thanked Lee, with that walked out of the gym.

"Hi Lee? You already beat the gym. Wow and you Lizverno evolved into Liflamero! You need to stop showing me up! I am your rival and the champion's daughter!" Hazel exclaimed as she playfully punched Lee in the arm. "Well time to battle the gym myself!"

Lee walked to the gate. As he walked he thought about the mysteries going on around him. Why was Hazel so afraid of Team Stasis and what are their goals anyways? And biggest of all, who is Tyler and what happened to him?

Through the next route Lee trained as hard as he could, getting both Pokemon to level 28. When he got to the next town he arrived to a big gathering of Team Stasis surrounding a woman. A gruff looking memeber yelled "Give us the Eevees! They aren't worth your life!" Lee ran through but was stopped by grunts which he quickly dispatched with Liflamero's new flamethrower and crunch. The gruff looking member turned to face Lee "You dare defy me? I am a Team Stasis Admin I will crush you beneath me" He then sent out a single Espeon.

"GO Liflamero!" Yelled Lee. Liflamero quickly took out the Espeon and his other psychic type pokemon.

The Admin looked Lee straight in the eyes "You remind me of...him...Well boys we have lost here, let's retreat back to base, we need to tell the boss about this kid." They quickly retreated into the next route gate. Lee turned to the woman.

"My name is Rocheta, and I am the gym leader. Showing how you could defeat them and I couldn't show that you are stronger than me. I would like to give you this badge. I know it's customary to battle me but all my Pokemon are too weak to fight so I'd just slow you down. Also, please take this Eevee for endangering yourself for me.

"Thank you, Ma'am, but I expect a battle in the future from you." Lee said. Rocheta nodded and limped to the Pokemon center. Hazel then came out of the gate and held onto Lee.

"Are they gone yet?" She whimpered. Lee stroked her silver hair. He gave her a big hug to let her know everything was alright. "I'm sorry I just can't do it..." Lee walked her to the Pokemon center before going his own way.

The next route was a forest and the next town was Airyana City. He decided to train up his Eevee in the forest. Later he emerged from the forest with Liflamero, Nidorino, and Leafeon.

The gym was fairly easy with stratagy but when Lee came out Hazel stood there. When Lee came out Hazel gave him a big hug and cried "I knew you could do it! Battle me Lee!" Lee accepted but could tell Hazel was troubled. "Go Salazeria!" Hazel revealed her evolved Salzara, but Lee had a trick up his own sleeve.

"Go Leafeon! Use giga drain" Yelled Lee. Because of the time spent training, Leafeon was able to take Salazeria out in two hits.

"No fair Lee! You knew I'd do that!" shouted Hazel. Sending out her Nidorina, Lee swapped to his Liflamero and took it out with a flamethrower. "When did you get so strong! I should be better!" She laughed. Lee knew something was definitely wrong she was trying too hard to be cheery. "I have one final trick Lee! Go Flareon!" She shouted. Lee swapped out to Nidorino and took Flareon out with two digs. "Great battle Lee!" I had a lot of fun!

Lee decided to guess what was wrong with her. "Hazel you can't be afraid of Team Stasis. You need to do what you need to do to not be afraid. Okay" Lee gave Hazel a hug.

Hazel had a grave look in her eyes "Ok Lee I won't be afraid anymore. I want you to have this Lee." Hazel gave Lee a shiny stone with a crescent shaped pattern on it. then she stayed silent.

Lee knew he had to leave it at that. What worried him though was that he hadn't seen Team Stasis in while. Lee knew he had to get going. He wanted to visit his mom before challenging Firanzo in Nowven. He reached the city and found his mom. They had a long talk before it was time for Lee to challenge Firanzo. Before Lee left his mom gave him an XP share for his weaker pokemon. Lee soo arrived at the gym. Lee had remembered the pathways in the gym and it took him no time at all to get to Firanzo. Lee stepped into the chamber as the torches lit and the platform rose. There stood Firanzo.

"Welcome challe-well I'll be. If it isn't Lee! I see you have already gotten 4 gym badges. Very impressive. I always did believe in you. So...what starter did you pick, and do you still have the egg I gave you?" Inquired Firanzo.

Lee gave a big grin "I chose Lizverno because we both have fires burning brightly in our hearts! And I have carried the egg in my backpack but it has yet to hatch!" Lee was no longer the shy boy Firanzo knew. He had become confident and a capable trainer.

"Well then Lee, I see no reason why to further prolong this battle! As the Nowven City gym leader, I Firanzo, accept your challenge!" Firanzo had four pokemon that were all level 32, the same as Lee's pokemon. Lee lead with Nidorino, and waited for Firanzo to choose his first pokemon. After a few seconds Firanzo sent out a Simisear. "Simisear use flame burst!"

"Nidorino dodge by using dig!" Lee counterattack with. Nidorino disappeared under the ground and popped out from underneath Simisear. "Now quick use double kick before it can land!" With a double kick straight into the ground Simisear had fainted.

"Not bad Lee not bad at all! Let's turn up the heat now!" Shouted Firanzo as he sent out his Magmar. "Use Fire Punch Magmar! Don't let t use dig!"

"Nidorino quickly use poison sting to counteract it!" Lee quickly shouted. The two Pokemon collided in a play of power, causing a cloud of dust to appear. When the dust cleared both pokemon lay there. Suddenly a burst of flames erupted from Nidorino. Nidorino had been burned. Firanzo grinned but had quickly lost it due to the poisen bubbles coming from Magmar. Nidorino's poison sting had poisoned Magmar. "Use Horn Attack to end it Nidorino!" Nidorino sprang forward toward the Magmar, its horn glowing about to attack.

"Use flameburst quickly to stop it!" Yelled Firanazo. Magmar produced a bright flame and sent it straight at Nidorino. It hit him causing a big cloud of smoke. Seconds later Nidorino emerged from the smoke dealing the blow to Marmar sending it hurling backwords. "Use fire punch now that it's close!" Firanzo yelled. Magmar delivered the blow sending Nidorino flying backwards into the wall. Nidorino had fainted. Magmar did a fist bump, but suddenly there was a wide look in its eyes and it toppled over as poison bubbles floated in the air. "Well done Lee, Nidorino weakened it enough to where the poison could finish the job. That was a nice strategy Lee I must say. But I still have two Pokemon as do you! The fire is heating up in the battle!" Lee knew he had to save Liflamero so reluctantly he sent out Leafeon. "If that's your next choice this is mine! Go Flareon!" Shouted Firanzo.

"Leafeon lets be careful!" Warned Lee. Leafeon turned back and nodded its head. "Now use grass whistle!" Leafeon played a tune causing Flareon to fall asleep! While Firanzo tried to get Flareon to wake up to no avail, Lee took this opportunity to strike. "Leafeon use take down!" Leafeon charged into Flareon taking some damage in turn from recoil. "Again Leafeon!" Leafeon repeated taking more damage. "One more time to finish it off Leafeon!" Lee shouted as Leafeon went in for the final blow.

"Flareon wake up! Use flame burst!" Firanzo desperately yelled. Suddenly, Flareon's eyes shot open as it stood up. Flames charged in its mouth, it released sending the flames toward Leafeon in gulfing it. Leafeon stumbled to a stop inches before Flareon fainting before it. "That was a nice try Lee, but it will take more than that to take down my Flareon." Firanzo exlaimed.

Since his Pokemon had just fainted he looked around for the first time. Lee saw Hazel in the stands looking directly at him. Lee took a deep breath. He knew what to do. "Liflamero it's your time to shine! Now Firanzo you will see how hot I can be to handle!" Lee yelled with confidence. Liflamero came out, the spikes on its back bursting with flames. "Use crunch to end it Liflamero!" With lightning speed Liflamero derived the crunch to Flareon, causing it to instantly faint.

Firanzo congratulated him "Well done but I still have one Pokemon left Lee!" With that Firanzo hurled out his last pokeball to reveal an Archanine. It gave a mighty roar before sizing up his opponent. He was obviously stronger then Liflamero, but was definitely slower and had less defense due to Liflamero's scales.

"Let's make the first move Liflamero! Use Crunch!" Lee commanded. Firanzo said to use the same thing so both Pokemon ran up and bit each other as hard as they could, dealing good amounts of damage. "Use slash since your up close Liflamero!" With his claws Liflamero dealed a sharp swipe to Archanine.

"Not bad Lee, counterattack with extreme speed!" Firanzo yelled. Archanine rammed into Liflamero causing it to fly into the air. Firanzo noticed that its underbelly had less scales then the top "Now before it lands use swift on its belly!" The speeding stars hit Liflamero in the unprotected belly sending it into the ground. Liflamero hit the ground, instantly fainting.

Lee fell to his knees, but then his backpack started to shake. Looking inside the cause of the shaking was the egg. Taking it out Lee opened the incubator. The referee was about to announce Lee's loss, but Firanzo held up his hand. The egg suddenly burst open to reveal a Buizel looking up at lee with a determined look in its eyes.

Firanzo laughed "Well I'll be, looks like buizel could sense the heat of our battle and how badly you want to win! It hatched so it could fight for you Lee. Looks like the match is still on, you still have a pokemon."

Lee looked at Buizel with tears in his eyes, "Is that true Buizel? You hatched just so I wouldn't lose?" Buizel smiled and nodded up at Lee. "Well then, I guess we can't lose now! Buizel use sonic boom!" Buizel jumped up and swung its tail causing a sonic boom to hit Archanine.

"Lee, this may be happy for you but I still can't go easy on you! This battle is as hot as it will get! Time to cool down! Archanine use extreme speed!" Firanzo shouted with a grin.

However, Lee was planning for Firanzo to make that move. "Buizel use sonic boom at the ground!" Buizel obeyed and launched a sonic boom that hit the ground, causing chunks of the battle field to launched up and hit Archanine.

"Not bad Lee! You too Buizel! But now I must end this! Archanine use swift!" Firanzo shouted.

"Dodge and weave Buizel!" Lee shouted. Buizel was quick, but the homing stars would eventually catch him. Suddenly Lee had an idea. "Buizel dive under Archanine!" Buizel was confused at this order but never less obeyed his trainer.

Archanine looked down in confusion and was startled to hear "Get out of the way Archanine!" From Frianzo. But when he looked up he saw his own swift headed straight towards him as Buizel was now behind him. Before Archanine could react the swift hit him full force causing him to topple over in defeat. Firanzo was amazed at not only his pokemon was defeated by a level 1, but was proud that the once shy boy had now defeated him in battle. Firanazo walked up to the estatic Lee, who was currently hugging Buizel. "I knew you would do great things Lee. I am so proud of you. You have earned the Nowven City gym badge." Lee graciously took the badge and gave Firanzo a hug. "You have come a long way Lee. You have truly become a greater trainer than me. You have the fire burning more brightly inside you." At the Firanzo looked up sadly. "Your fire reminds me of another boy who beat me. You actually remind me a lot of him."

Firanzo looked down at Lee who had a determined look in his face. "Firanzo...who is Tyler?" Firanzo looked at Lee in question, surprised he didn't already know. He started to speak, but was interrupted by a loud crash somewhere outside the gym.

Lee instinctively looked around to make sure everyone was okay but realized Hazel was missing. Lee and Firanzo looked at each other nodding. They both fully healed their Pokemon with supplies they had on hand and rushed outside. It was dark outside with a full moon, so everything was kindof illuminated. Running toward the sound of the crash, they found themselves in Nowven's park. There was a chinook helicopter with a big S on it. Lee growled "Stasis" and rushed over to it alongside Firanzo.

"Hey it's that bratty kid who keeps foiling us and the gym leader!" yelled one grunt.

"Stop where you are criminals!" Yelled Firanzo sending out his Archanine. A lot of the grunts were surrounding someone that was trying not to be seen. But the sight of the Archanine was enough to send the grunts into the helicopter, revealing a figure in a cloak with an S on the back of it. Suddenly a man with a grizzled beard stepped out of the copter.

Firanzo took one look at the man and spat "Evdarmer, you have a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did." The man called Evdarmer smiled as Firanzo continued "I will never forgive you. You are the leader of Team Stasis. You have caused so much pain to so many people. and Tyler...I CAN NEVER FORGIVE THE FACT THAT YOU KILLED HIM!" Lee could feel the air grow cold. Tyler the boy he had heard so much about was murdered by this man. Lee could feel himself and his Pokemon shaking with rage.

Now Evdarmer spoke "I am no longer the leader of Team Stasis, a much stronger man has taken over that roll." His black cloak flowed in the gentle breeze. "I do not wish to battle, I am merely here to pick up someone." He gestured to the figure in the cloak. He turned back with a glare in his eye. "I won't hesitate to stop you though." He looked down at Lee. "You kid remind a lot of Tyler actually. Maybe I'll murder you too" He said with an evil grin.

Lee looked up at Evdarmer with hatred in his eyes. To Firanzo's and Lee's surprise, the cloaked figure spoke with a muffeled voice "That wasn't part of the deal."

Evdarmer looked at the cloaked figure and then back at Lee. "Your choosing him as the one person we can't hurt? I know we allow one member to spare someone of their choosing, but him? He is threatening us!"

The figure once again spoke "I will not allow you to hurt Lee." The figure stopped to look at Lee, the hood covering its eyes and a scarf covering its mouth and nose. Then all of the sudden it hit Lee.

"How...How do you know my name!" Lee demanded. At this Firanzo turned his attention from Evdarmer to the cloaked figure. Realizing it had revealed too much the figure froze. Sighing it took off its scarf and its hood. "N...N...noo..." Lee mumbled as the person's silver hair flowed in the wind. "Wh..Why Hazel...?"

Hazel stood there tears in her eyes looking straight at Lee, "I wasn't strong enough Lee, In Airyana an Team Stasis Admin came up to me. I was so scared I couldn't move. They have my father Lee...they captured the champion. They said if I joined they would protect him. Wouldn't let him be harmed. What could I do Lee? They defeated Tyler, what chance did I have? I was allowed to protect one person of my choosing. Lee...I...I...chose...because...your more than my rival. You are my closest friend, I'm sorry I couldn't help you Lee, but I know what I have to do to protect the people I love!" With that she ran up and hugged Lee. He didn't even know what to do. Firanzo didn't know what to do. Even Evdarmer was surprised by what happened. "Lee please...come with me I can't go on without you! I thought I was strong because I was the champions daughter. But no...I was weak. I couldn't stand up on my own. I need you Lee to be strong! Please! Come with me! No one has to get hurt!"

At this, Lee spoke while looking her dead in the eye, "You have already hurt me by joining them. I understand they took your father, but we could have gotten him back, together. And you know what I loved you too. You were my closest friend in the world. But I can never join Team Stasis. I believed in you, and I still do. You can still do the right thing." Firanzo nodded along with Lee.

"Lee I have believed in you since I met you. I will stand by your side and help you! And you, Hazel. Lee and I will get your father back even if we have to fight you to do it." Firanzo then turned to Lee. "We will help her Lee"

Hazel stared at the ground before looking at Lee. "I was afraid of this. Lee, I need you. Even if I have to take you by force!" With that she sent out her Nidorina.

Firanzo shouted "Lee! I'll take care of Evdarmer! You handle Hazel!" Lee solemnly nodded and turned to face his friend. Reluctantly, Lee selected Nidorino. Both Pokemon faced eachother with sad faces, for they were once friends, and they knew their trainers weren't battling for fun.

Both friends didn't want to make a move, but Lee knew what had to be done. "Nidorino use dig followed by horn attack." Nidorino dug below the ground while Nidorina stood there. Nidorino sprang from the ground launching Nidorina in to the air, and then prepared his horn attack.

Hazel however was ready for this, "Nidorina use bite on the horn!" Nidorina locked onto Nidorino's horn chimping down hard. "Now use double kick!" Nidorina used a double kick sending it into the ground. Nidorino struggled to get up, but Hazel yelled out "Use bite to finish it off!" Nidorino was down, so Lee decided to risk it and send Buizel out. From defeating Archanine Buizel was now level 11 so he had some new moves.

"Buizel use quick attack! Launch it into the air!" Buizel dived under Nidorina and launched it into the air. "Now use sonic boom!" Buizel launched a sonic boom at Nidorina who was in the air.

"Use poison sting to break it!" Hazel yelled in retaliation! The collision created a cloud of smoke which when cleared Buizel was feet away from Nidorina.

"Just what we planned for Buizel! Now use sonic boom then quick attack!" Buizel used sonic boom sending Nidorina towards the ground, and then started diving towards her with quick attack.

"Quick! Nidorina use bite!" Hazel yelled in desperation. Nidorina opened her mouth to bite, but Buizel was too fast and hit her dead in the stomach propelling the both to the ground. A big cloud of dust was created when they hit the ground. Buizel immediately sprang backwards off of Nidorina, but Nidorina was down and out of this battle. Buizel went up several levels because of the victory, and was now a level 17. Buizel got into a fighting stance ready for his next opponent. Lee could see he wanted to fight for him so he let him stay out. "Well Lee that was very clever, but for you thats not saying much," Hazel talked with a smile. "Time for my new Pokemon too! Go Meditite!" Out of Hazel's next pokemon popped a Meditite ready to battle.

"Buizel use your new move!" Grinned Lee. Buizel turned back and nodded. Looking back Buizel sent a stream of water hurling at Meditite. It pushed Meditite back but was fine for the most part. But curiously Meditite did nothing. "Again Buizel!" A second water gun hit Meditite. But still he did nothing. "Use quick attack to finish it off!" As Buizel launched himself at Meditite only then did it stand up.

"Alright Meditite! Use Bide!" Hazel yelled! Lee knew he had made a mistake in sending Buizel towards Meditite. Lee tried to warn Buizel but it was too late. Meditite had already launched its bide attack at Buizel. Buizel tried to dodge but to no avail. He was launched back by the bide and was caught by Lee. But he had already fainted. Lee sent out his Leafeon. "Meditite use confusion!" The attack hit Leafeon but hardly did anything.

"Our turn leafeon! Take it out with giga drain!" Leafeon turned and drained the rest of Meditite's energy, resupplying its own. Hazel grinned and sent out her Flareon. Her Flareon had started to use flame wheel. "Leafeon use take down!" Both Pokemon rammed into each other, but Leafeon was taken out due a combination of type disadvantage and recoil.

"Lee! Give up you only have one Pokemon left!" Hazel pleaded.

Lee looked at her with his eyes already giving her his answer. Without a word he reached into his backpack and pulled out his last Pokemon. "GO Liflamero!" Liflamero's spikes lit up in a blaze as he saw his opponent. The spikes on his face fizzled with steam. "Liflamero use dig!" Using its claws, it burrowed into the ground. Flareon wisely jumped up, but to no avail, Liflamero jumped up and rammed Flareon with dig while in midair. "Finish it with slash!" Flareon looked up only to see claws coming right at it. Flareon flew into the ground after the slash leaving Liflamero the victor. Hazel saw this and sent out her last Pokemon, Salazeria. Neither Pokemon moved. Each new the stakes. They knew what would happen if they lost. Neither Pokemon would let their trainer do that. Liflamero knew he had to win because Lee had a dream to be Pokemon the champion and to stop Team Stasis, and he couldn't let him join them. Salzeria knew he had to win because Hazel couldn't go on without Lee, and she was doing her best to protect everyone. Finally, the first order was called out.

"Salzeria use scald!" Hazel screamed through her tears. Lee knew they were both crying even if they weren't aware of it. He truly didn't want to leave Hazel behind but he couldn't join Team Stasis. He had to move or he would lose.

"Liflamero counterattack with flamethrower!" Lee cried through his own tears. Flamethrower and scald connected, neither make losing or making ground on the other. "Don't let up!" Both trainers yelled in unison. Liflamero and Salzeria knew what they had to do. Both Pokemon closed their eyes and started to glow. Both trainers, were amazed but what was happening. Liflamero's spikes grew bigger, his body longer, and taller. He gained more armor plating on his body, and muscles become more apparent. Finally, two spikes formed above his eyes shielding them. Lee's pokedex suddenly buzzed.

"Liblazinro, the fire dragon lizard Pokemon, the final evolved form of Lizverno. With its Fire/Dragon typing, thick armor plating, and powerful attack, it is considered to be one of the most powerful starter Pokemon." Meanwhile, Hazel was watching her Salzeria glow. Its body grew longer and slicker, the frills on its back became more apparent, and its tail grew several fins on its back, and its legs also grew fins. Hazel's pokedex buzzed itself "Salstorainya, the water salamander Pokemon, the final evolved form of Salzara. With its slick body it is one of the fastest Pokemon in the water." Quickly, both trainers looked at their pokedexes to look at their Pokemon's new moves.

Hazel looked directly at Lee, "You will come with me Lee! The real battle starts now!"

Lee returned her gaze and smiled "I couldn't agree more Hazel. No holding back! Alright Liblazinro, let's show Hazel our new power! Use dragon claw!" Liblazinro rushed up to Salstorainya and with swipe sent it flying backwards.

"Not bad Lee, but time for our own new power! Use hyrdo pump!" Hazel yelled. Salstorainya regained its footing and released hydro pump which barreled its way toward Liblazinro. Hazel however, was confused. Liblazinro wasn't trying to dodge or anything. The water crashed into Liblazinro, but he wasn't pushed back or anything. Hazel was dumbfounded because Lee's Pokemon stood there unfazed.

"You forget Hazel, Liblazinro is part dragon now, water is no longer super effective!" Lee commented. Hazel growled, she wasn't going to lose. She wasn't going to lose Lee.

"Salstorainya! Use ice beam!" Hazel commanded. But Lee counterattack with Flamethrower, easily melting the ice beam and hitting Salstorainya.

"Liblazinro! Use earth power!" Lee shouted. With that pillars of earth came up and hit Salstorainya. "Time to end this Hazel! Liblazinro! Use flamethrower!"

"Salstorainya! Quickly use hydro pump!" Hazel shouted. The two attacks connected making a giant cloud of steam. Through the steam Liblazinro appeared above Salstorainya.

"Now Liblazinro! Use dragon claw!" Lee shouted. Hazel had a flashback and smiled to herself. Lee had done the same thing in their first battle earning him the victory. And she had fallen for it again. Before her, Salstorainya fell to the ground defeated, while Liblazinro gave off a mighty roar. Hazel returned her Pokemon, and looked down. When she looked back up Lee was right there. "Please Hazel, do the right thing." Lee pleaded.

Before Hazel could respond Evdarmer yelled towards Hazel "WE MUST GO NOW, the police will be here any minute! I defeated Firanzo, we must escape now!" He then turned to Lee. "I'll give you a choice young man. Either stop us or save your friend!" He pointed at Firanzo who was lying on the ground defeated, but there was a tree that was close to falling on top of him. Lee looked back at Hazel and Evdarmer, who were in the helicopter taking off. Liblazinro stood beside Lee, waiting for what he would decide to do.

Lee finally spoke, "Liblazinro...save Firanzo!" Quick as a flash Liblazinro grabbed the tree with his mouth and set It down. He returned to Lee's side as the helicopter was now out of reach. Minutes later the police were there. Firanzo was taken to the hospital, and Lee was questioned but allowed to go home.

The next day Lee was in his apartment with his mom when Firanzo and a strange man showed up at the door. Lee's mom let them in and when the door closed the strange man introduced himself as Agent Looker of the International Police. "Now as you know because of the champions absence the gyms have closed down. So, Lee, I would like to recruit you and Firanzo to help us fight Team Stasis. Lee, I know you are a very capable trainer and I believe in that factor you rival even Tyler." At this Lee raised his hand.

Lee looked Looker straight in the eye along with Firanzo then spoke, "Who is this Tyler, I know nothing about him other than the fact he was murdered by Evdarmer." Looker looked at Firanzo in a puzzled look.

Then he looked back to Lee and spoke, "I figured you would have known all about Tyler by now, but then again I can understand people not wanting to talk about it. Tyler was a boy same age as you. He started his journey and was known as one of the best trainers in the land. His rival never had beat him once in his entire journey. If you would ask each gym leader about him they would all say he was probably one of the best trainers they ever fought 'Lee looked at Firanzo for confirmation and he nodded' He demolished the elite four, and became the Pokemon champion. But good things can't last forever. Team Stasis was a constant problem back then. So, Tyler went off alone to stop them. After that day, he was never heard from again. Months later Team Stasis hijacked every television station and publicly announced that Tyler was dead by their own hands. Ever since then, Team Stasis has gone from a minor nuisance, to a public terror. No one knows their ultimate motives, other than the Leader and Head Admins." Looker took a breath then continued. "After Tyler's disappearance, his rival Henry became the new champion. And now we come to where we need your help. The champion has been kidnapped by Team Stasis, and we need to rescue him. We understand your friend Hazel has switched sides to protect you and her dad. However, we can't trust Team Stasis to do that. So, what do you say.

"Looker thank you for the offer, but I have to stay behind and watch over Nowven City." responded Firanzo. Everyone looked at Lee, but in truth, they already knew his answer.

Lee looked up at everyone, he took a deep breath before looking at everyone before him, "I will do it." I will stop Team Stasis. I will rescue the champion. And I'll...I'll...I'll bring Hazel back!"

Looker stood up "Thank you Lee. We know this will be hard for you." Lee's mom got up and went into the other room. "Ma'am I'm sorry but Lee will be fine."

Lee's mother walked over to Lee, "That's not it Looker, I just have something to give to my son. This Staraptor was your fathers before he died in the car accident. I know he would want you to have it." Lee gingerly took the pokeball holding his father's beloved Staraptor. Sending it out the busrt of light, Staraptor stood there instantly recognizing Lee and his mother.

"Staraptor, dad is gone, so will join me?" Lee asked. Everyone stood and held their breath as Staraptor looked Lee in the eyes. Staraptor told Lee his answer with his eyes. "Thank you Staraptor..." As he returned his newest Pokemon. Everyone looked at him. "Well, it's time I leave. I need to do this. But first I need to train. Goodbye everyone." Lee thanks everyone and before leaving Looker gives Lee his own International police badge.

"You are welcome to train with us anytime Lee." Looker says. Lee nods knowing that he will be training there sometime. Lee gets up gives everyone a final hug and leaves. Once outside he sends out Staraptor and flies away to train.

Weeks later, all of Lee's pokemon are level seventy. His Nidorino evolved into Nidoking, and his Buizel into Floatzel. After all the training, Lee returns to the spot where he fought Hazel. He wonders where she is and what she is currently doing. He takes a deep breath and sits down. He releases his five Pokemon so they can enjoy the sunlight. It's time to start his search. He is strong enough to take them on. He looks into police records on a device Looker gave him when they trained. He knows exactly where to look. He has already told Looker, and asked him to do this solo, to which Looker reluctantly agreed. Lee flies to Airyana City. He knows this is where they are because of the helicopter Hazel and Evdarmer escaped in. It had flown in this direction and helicopter would only have enough fuel to make it here. Lee asked his Staraptor "Let me know if you see any Team Stasis members." Staraptor cawed and flew off. Thirty minutes later Staraptor came back and carried Lee to an abandoned building. Lee snuck inside but found nothing. He hid behind some boxes for about 20 minutes before two grunts came through the door and pressed a wooden panel on the wall revealing a passage way. 5 minutes later, Lee snuck out and did the same thing, revealing the passageway. Lee quickly dispatched any grunt that stood before him. Lee knew backup would be on their way soon so he made haste.

One grunt made the mistake of calling out "Call an Admin! Lee is on his way to the lab!" Lee realized that whatever they had in this lab must be important. Lee made his way further down and found himself in the lab. There were chambers all along the wall. Most contained Pokemon that were trying to get out and attack Lee. They had a blankness in their eyes, most likely being controlled by something. Lee walked on in the lab before coming to a final chamber with a scientist in front of it.

"Well well well." Mumbled the scientist. "Looks like you made it here after all. My name is Sciesco and I am the head scientist. I will not allow a child to disturb my creations. I have modified these Pokemon for Team Stasis' needs. Their Psychic powers will prevent Team Stasis from being affected by-Oh no! I've said too much!" Well I guess you must be eliminated now!

All Lee repiled with was "You are sick for modifying Pokemon!" Sciesco just smiled and sent out a Klinklang. Lee responded with sending out Liblazinro. "Flamethrower!" All it took was one flamethrower and the Klinklang was out.

Sciesco moaned "Ugh what did I expect, this is the kid who beat Head Admin Hazel. Besides I never get any good Pokemon. Well I still can't let you have our research so I guess I mu-" At this point a grunt ran into a room.

"Sciesco! Pokemon number 447 has escaped!"

Sciesco turned "That's the third time this week! When you find it, kill it! I don't want to deal with it anymore!" Lee took this distraction as an opportunity to sneak away. Running through the facility, Lee heard grunts everywhere and a lot of banging. Lee ran towards it. They were going to kill whatever this 447 was, so Lee knew he had to save it. Turning a corning a saw a big group of grunts surrounding something.

"GO Nidoking! Poison jab on the grunts!" Yelled Lee. At this the grunts turned around to see a giant Nidoking rushing toward them. Needless to say, most of them booked it. Lee walked over to the Pokemon. For a second Lee was confused, the only Pokemon Sciesco were testing were psychic, and this wasn't a psychic. Lee bent down over the hurt Rokemon and picked it up. It uncurled itself from a ball it had made to protect itself. "Now what's a Riolu like you doing in a place like this?" The Riolu pushed Lee away and growled. It was clear it didn't trust humans because of Sciesco, but it also didn't have the blank look in its eyes. "You must have a powerful aura to resist whatever they did to you." Lee sympathized. Riolu looked Lee up and down, and got out its fighting stance when it didn't see and S on Lee's clothing. "You can trust me Riolu, I won't hurt you. I'm trying to stop Team Stasis." Lee reached out his hand. Riolu didn't take it, but he wasn't running away either. "Okay then, just stay by me I'll get us out of here." Riolu seemed to understand and nodded. At this point Nidoking had returned, and went back into its Pokeball. Lee and his party made their way through the waves of grunts blocking their path, eventually, making their way to the entrance again. There stood an Admin and a Head Admin. Lee could tell the sight of them made Riolu enraged. The Admins spoke no words. Lee could see the Admin had one Pokemon and the Head Admin had two. The Admin sent out an Espeon and the Head Admin sent out a Reuniclus. Lee sent out Floatzel and Liblazinro. "Both of you use crunch on Espeon!" Lee yelled! Both Pokemon lunged and took out Espeon.

"Reuniclus use psychic on Floatzel!" Yelled the Head Admin. Floatzel was thrown against the wall but quickly stood up again. Meanwhile Riolu looked at Lee as he battled.

"Crunch again! Both of you!" Lee shouted. Once again both Pokemon lunged at Reuniclus and took it out. For his final Pokemon the Head Admin sent out a Gothitelle.

"Gothitelle! Use shadow ball on that Riolu!" Cruelly laughed the Head Admin. Gothitelle aimed the shadow ball at Riolu and launched it. Riolu was too weak to move that quickly so it braced itself. To its surprise it never hit. Riolu looked up in shock. Lee was standing above him and had taken the shadow ball for him.

Lee stuttered "Please get behind some cover while I finish this..." Lee stood up turned around. "How dare you try to hurt Riolu, he didn't do anything." At this point Lee's Pokemon had already knocked out Gothitelle.

The Head Admin and the Admin were stunned. "Why did you do that! You could have just let it gotten hurt!" Riolu looked up at Lee from behind a box.

"Riolu is my friend, I don't let my friends get hurt. Stand aside you are defeated." Lee commanded. They stepped aside and Riolu and Lee walked out. Lee sent out Staraptor and flew to the top of a near skyscraper with Riolu in his arms. "Well Riolu, you are now free." Lee smiled at Riolu. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Riolu smiled back. Both took a deep breath. Riolu looked at Lee, and it took Lee a moment to figure out what it wanted. "You want to come with me, don't you?" Riolu closed it eyes and nodded. "Alright then," Lee said as he held out a pokeball to Riolu. Riolu tapped It gladfully and was transported into the pokeball. Lee took out his phone and looked through his contacts to find Looker. "Looker, I have some vital and desperately needed news.

Back at Internation HQ of Falainya, Looker and Lee discussed what Lee had learned. "So, you believe this Riolu might know where Team Stasis HQ is?" Questioned Looker.

"Indeed, I do, he was a test subject and the most powerful one there. I believe he might have been there at one point. I'll send him out now. Riolu come on out!" Lee said. Riolu popped out onto the table, and looked at Tyler. "Riolu I have a very important question." Riolu nodded and looked at Lee, waiting for him to continue. "Do you know where Team Stasis Headquarters are?" Riolu thought about it for a moment, then looked at Lee and Looker...and nodded.

"Holy Magikarp! For once we can bring the fight to them!" Looker exclaimed. Lee nodded. But something bothered Lee.

"It should just be the two of us," mentioned Lee. Looker looked at Lee in a confused look. "If too many people go, the leader could flee. I should go to take care of the Leaders, and you can go in and rescue the champion!" Looker considered what Lee said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right, we can't go in with a big group. Very well, just the two of us," agreed Looker.

"No, we need more than that or else we are just making the same mistakes Tyler did. We should bring along one other person, and I have just that man in mind" Lee added. "Go contact Firanzo, I need to talk to Professor Cengal."

"Understood Lee, I will contact Firanzo immediately. You fly ahdead to their base and send us coordinates," responded Looker. Lee nodded and left the room. Sending out Staraptor, Lee flew to Neben Town. Lee walked inside to greet the Professor.

"Lee! It has been too long!" Laughed the Professor. "May I see your Pokemon?" Lee obliged and sent out all six of his Pokemon. "Is that a Riolu? Here I have something for it." The Professor handed Lee a little armband with a gem on it. "Have your Riolu hold onto that. It will come in handy!" Lee nodded as he put the armband on Riolu. The Professor examined his other Pokemon as Lee did this. "I have one more item for you. It's a type of stone that boosts the power of fire and dragon moves. These are typically given to Liblazinros, so I wanted yours to have one!" Lee thanked the Professor. The professor also had gifts for his other Pokemon. A leftovers for Nidoking, a miracle seed for Leafeon, a sharp beak for Staraptor, and finally a water plate for Floatzel. Lee was very grateful and thanked the Professor many times. They talked for a bit about Pokemon and Lee's travels. Lee knew he had to go however, and soon he left and flew to where Riolu was pointing, using his aura to guide him. When they arrived, Looker was notified and soon he and Firanzo arrived. It was time to take down Team Stasis once and for all.

Riolu showed them to the hidden passage way. The four of them pried it open and went inside. Lee looked at Firanzo "Make sure no one gets out until we have found the champion, then meet up with us, and we will take out the Leader together." Firanzo nodded. Looker and Lee continued until they came to a split in the paths. Lee turned to Looker "Best of luck to you my friend."

Looker nodded "Same to you Lee." Both went down separate paths. Lee walked on, was challenged by several grunts but kept going. Finally, he turned a corner into a big battling room and there stood Hazel. Lee stopped and stared. She was in a female Head Adin uniform. With a big S in the middle. Her silver hair was in a braided ponytail. She had six pokeballs on her belt and wore a necklace with a gem on the end.

Lee was the first to speak "Hey Hazel, its been a while since I saw you." He could see the sadness in her eyes as she now faced him.

Hazel replied with "Indeed it has Lee, I've missed you." Hazel could see Lee's brave face start to falter, but she was in no place to judge. "Lee my offer still stands. You can still join me and we could be together." Realizing what she had just said she blushed. Lee was able to crack a smile at that.

"Hazel I've joined the international Police, and I won't turn my backs on them." Lee replied. Hazel didn't know why she even bothered asking, she already knew his answer. She could see he had mixed the international police uniform with his own clothes. He was wearing an open trench coat with his normal clothes mixed in and a fancier shirt.

"So you have...well...I think we both already know how this is going to end," Hazel sighed. Lee solemnly nodded at that, taking out a pokeball ready to throw.

"Well at our first battle I got to pick the first Pokemon so why don't you pick the first one this time?" Lee asked in a playful manner. Hazel smiled to herself. Even though they were on opposite sides they were still friends.

"I guess that's fair," Hazel grinned. She took out her own pokeball and sent out her Nidoqueen.

"I see your Nidorina evolved Hazel" Lee said. He threw his own pokeball revealing Nidoking. Hazel smiled to herself. "Well ladies first, your move." At this Hazel laughed, and looked to see Lee himself smiling.

Hazel took a deep breath, then spoke "Nidoqueen! Use crunch!" Nidoqueen sprang at Nidoking, but Lee was ready for this.

"Nidoking use brick break to slam Nidoqueen into the ground!" Lee yelled. With a quick movement Nidoking had chopped Nidoqueen into the ground. "Now use earth power!" Beneath Nidoqueen, the earth rose up hitting her hard and sending Nidoqueen flying. Nidoqueen hit the ground hard, revealing that Nidoqueen had fainted.

"Lee you've gained skill!" Complimented Hazel. She of course knew he had probably trained with the best trainers in the International police so this was no surpise. "Go Salstorainya! Use hydro pump!" A raging torrent of water was sent toward Nidoking.

"Get ready Nidoking! Use earth power to block!" Lee yelled! Nidoking raised earth pillars from the ground, blocking him from the attack, but Hazel had been anticipating this.

"Now's our chance Salstorainya! Use hydro pump!" Hazel shouted. Lee had now seen what Hazel had planned. In the midst of him watching Nidoking, he had failed to see Saltorainya sneak up behind Nidoking. Salstorainya released a torrent of water hitting Nidoking straight in the back. Nidoking fell on one knee, reaching out, he took a bite of his leftovers and stood up again. Hazel wasn't done yet though "Finish it with ice beam!" Nidoking looked up to this to have seen ice barreling toward him.

"Nidoking quick! Before it hits use toxic spikes!" Lee quickly commanded. Right as the ice hit Nidoking, he was able to spread toxic spikes all around the battle field. Hazel could only watch as they embedded themselves in the floor. Lee chose his next Pokemon to be Leafeon, landing harmlessly among the spikes. Hazel grumbled and returned Salstorainya. She couldn't have Lee take it out. Realizing her only Pokemon that could have gotten rid of the spikes was already down, she sent out one of her new Pokemon.

"Noivern come on out!" Hazel yelled! She sent out her new dragon Pokemon, hovering above the battle field on its wings. "This beast right here was meant to deal with your Liblazinro, but due to those pesky toxic spikes you have forced me to show you early." Hazel winked at Lee, and he returned a smile.

"Alright Leafeon! Let's bring that thing to the ground! Leaf blade!" Yelled out Lee. Jumping up, Leafeon hit Niovern with a bladed tail several times. Bouncing back to the ground, both trainer and Pokemon realized it had barely been fazed. Noivern launched a hurricane attack, but Leafeon was able to jump out of the way. "Quick Leafeon! Use sunny day!" Leafeon raised its head up high and created a miniature sun. Hazel realized what they were trying to do.

Hazel quickly yelled at Noivern "Use dragon pulse! We need to stop that Leafeon!" But it was too late. Leafeon was firing a solar beam right at Noivern. Noivern fired back with dragon pulse, but solar beam was too strong and blasted straight through it. Being directly hit, Noivern tumbled to the ground, landing directly on top of the toxic spikes. When Noivern landed, a cloud of dust appeared, obscuring Lee's and Leafeon's vision from it. Suddenly, from the dust a boomburst directly hit Leafeon. Leafeon stumbled for a moment closing its eyes and shutting its ears. Leafeon realized its mistake when it couldn't see or hear anything. Looking up, Leafeon saw a hurricane coming directly at it. Too late to dodge, Leafeon was sucked up and then was sent hurling toward the ground. Leafeon made contact, and had fainted from the combined moves. Hazel grinned, but soon frowned due to the poison now seeping HP away from Noivern every time he attacked. Hazel thought for a moment, then returned Noivern in favor of Flareon. Hazel looked up at the still strong sun and grinned. Lee of course already knew what she was planning and sent out his Staraptor. Reluctantly, she sent Flareon right onto the poison spikes. Flareon looked up at Staraptor who gazed back down at it. Staring at Staraptor, Flareon felt a weird sensation, he was scared a little by it he felt himself grow a little weaker. Hazel growled, she could tell Staraptor's Intimidate ability was affecting him. But it was time to move now. "Use fire blast Flareon!" Staraptor dodged in weaved but didn't make any moves. Hazel now knew what Lee was trying to do. He was trying to wait out the sunny day and keep his distance from Flareon. But with Flareon's physical attack weakened, a close-up match would be easy for Staraptor. Hazel had to think quickly as the poison was dealing constant damage while Lee stalled. She knew she had to take a chance. "Flareon get up close!" Flareon made a dash toward Staraptor as Lee grinned.

Lee knew he had forced Hazel into a corner. "Staraptor! Brave bird!" Staraptor dived straight toward the now near Flareon, delivering a hefty blow, whilst taking recoil. Flareon flew backwards, but had started to charge up a flamethrower. Staraptor had regained its momentum in the air, only to see a burst of flames coming toward it. Staraptor was hit, and fell towards the ground. Hazel did I triumphed fist bump, but stopped when she realized Staraptor wasn't falling, it was diving. "Now Staraptor! Close combat!" Staraptor was hitting Flareon with everything it had, sending it flying backwards. "Don't let up Staraptor! Finish it with brave bird!" Staraptor was enveloped in blue light as it charged toward Flareon.

"Flareon! Finish it with flare blitz!" Hazel yelled as a last effort. Flareon enveloped itself in blue fire and charged toward Staraptor. Both Pokemon collided with a big explosion, sending them both flying backwards to their trainers. Both had fainted from the collision. Hazel assessed the situation. She herself had four Pokemon left while Lee only had three left. Lee sent out his Floatzel. Hazel smiled to herself, she had the perfect Pokemon to take out that Floatzel. "Come on out Ferrothorn! Show him what your made of!" Lee thought to himself. He knew he had to take this out.

"Alright Floatzel! Let's end that thing quickly! Hydro pump!" Lee shouted. Floatzel released a torrent of water that barreled straight into Ferrothorn.

"Alright Ferrothorn! Now that you've been hit, show Lee your payback attack!" Hazel replied. Ferrothorn released dark beams doing hefty amounts of damage. Lee knew Ferrothorn mostly had physical attacks, so like with Flareon, Floatzel keeping his distance was vital to this. Floatzel kept releasing hydro pump after hydro pump dealing tons of damage to Ferrothorn. Ferrothorn tried to get close to use moves like power whip or payback, but Floatzel was too fast. Hazel knew she had only once option. "Ferrothorn get as close as you can!" Ferrothorn tried but to no avail. Floatzel kept running circles around him. Finally, Ferrothorn got within attacking distance. "Now Ferrothorn! Use explosion!"

Lee couldn't believe Hazel was taking that much of a risk. He yelled out to Floatzel in despiration, "Floatzel get away from it!" By now Ferrothorn was glowing and Floatzel had jumped back in midair. The explosion went off, and Floatzel covered itself with its arms to protect itself. Floatzel was sent flying backwards into the wall. Floatzel stood back up, but after a moment fell back over in defeat. The explosion settled and Ferrothorn was returned. "That was risky Hazel" commented Lee as he returned Floatzel. Hazel grinned back at him in response and sent out Noivern.

"Yea it was, but it worked," laughed Hazel. Lee grinned back at her. He would save her from this. Hazel grinned back. Once again, the stakes were high. If Lee lost, Team Stasis would get away with whatever the heck they were planning. If Hazel lost, she would once again lose Lee. Lee sighed and sent out his second to last Pokemon.

"Liblazinro! I need your help! Come on out!" Lee shouted as Liblazinro came out of his pokeball. Both dragons stared at each other. Lee made the first move "Let's start this with flamethrower!" The inside of Liblazinro's mouth glowed with red and orange before spewing out flames at Noivern. The flames torched Noivern, but in the midst, Liblazinro jumped up and prepared to deliver a dragon claw. But Hazel saw this as well.

"Noivern! Above you! Use dragon pulse!" Hazel quickly shouted. Noivern looked up and swiftly released a pulsing beam straight at Liblazinro. It hit Liblazinro, creating an explosion, causing no one to see what happened to Liblazinro. Suddenly, quick as a whip, Liblazinro emerged from the smog to deliver a dragon claw. Both Pokemon fell to the ground. Liblazinro landed before Lee while Noivern fell at Hazel's feet, fainted. Hazel thought to herself for a moment. She knew Lee already knew her last two Pokemon and already had a plan. Not to mention Liblazinro had taken damage from that dragon pulse. However, one thing bugged her, she had no idea what Lee's last Pokemon was. Hazel smiled to herself. Taking out her pokeball, she stared at the device containing her first ever Pokemon. She threw it as hard as she could, in the blaze of light, her starter Pokemon came out, sizing up Liblazinro. She looked up at Lee, "Just like old times, our starters fighting."

"Indeed Hazel, before we start let me ask you something." Lee asked. Hazel tilted her head. Lee gave her a serious look. "Why is it you joined Team Stasis." Hazel started to speak, but Lee held up his hand. "You said it was to protect me and your dad, but it's pretty obvious they aren't planning to hurt him, just hold onto him." Hazels face started to grow red. "So, Team Stasis members are offered one person to protect, so, since your dad was protected, that means the only reason you joined was to protect me. So tell me, why did you do that?"

Hazel's face was bright red at this point. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Lee...the truth is I love you." She looked up at Lee who was smiling as if she already knew. She looked at Lee's and her own Pokemon. Liblazinro playfully punched Salstorainya as if he had won a bet on when on when she would tell Lee. She looked back at Lee and continued, "You were there for me when Team Stasis made me afraid, and were such a good friend to me. Eventually I realized that I loved you. So, when they told me they had my father, I honestly knew he would be fine and cold hold his own. I wanted to fight them alongside you. But then one of them recognized me as your friend. They threatened to hurt you Lee. I couldn't allow that. So I joined not to protect my dad, but to protect you. Lee you gave me strength, and when you confronted me in that park, I was ashamed to what I had become. I'm sorry Lee..." Hazel fell to her knees. Lee started to speak, but Hazel stopped him. "And because I love you, I can't allow you to go further! Team Stasis will crush you. I have seen the Team Leader, I haven't seen his face because I haven't fully earned his trust, but he is one of the strongest trainers from what I've heard!" Hazel stood up, the two starter Pokemon realized this, and when back to getting ready to fight. "Listen here Lee! I will beat you right here right now to save you! Salstorainya! Use rain dance!" Hazel yelled. A storm brewed above, causing rain to fall down strengthening water attacks and weakening fire. The real battle had started. Hazel could no longer let her feelings get in her way. From here to then end of this battle, he was no longer the boy she loved, but her rival.

Liblazinro looked at Salstorainya, the last time they fought the stakes were high, now even higher. Through a growl, Liblazinro wished his friend good luck. Salstorainya nodded in response. "Alright Liblazinro! Let's start this with crunch!" Lee shouted through the rain. With a burst of speed, Liblazinro rushed at Salstorainya chomping down in its belly.

Hazel returned that with "He's close up Salstorainya! Use hydro pump!" At point blank range, and with the power of the rain, Salstorainya released a torrent of water slamming into Liblazinro sending it back. With sharp claws in the ground, Liblazinro was only pushed back. Hazel realized that the effects of toxic spikes was starting to affect Salstorainya as it drained its HP.

"You're still up close Liblazinro! Use dragon claw!" Both claws ignited in a purple light, Liblazinro slashed at Salstorainya sending it back. "Don't let up! Flamethrower!" Liblazinro's mouth lit up and spewed flames at Salstorainya. Hazel responded with ice beam. Both attacks connected, the flamethrower, due to being weakened by the rain, didn't melt the ice beam. However, the ice beam wasn't gaining ground either.

"Now's our chance Salstorainya! Change to hydro pump!" Hazel yelled out. The ice beam turned back into a torrent of water, easily crashing through Liblazinro's flames. Right before contact, earth pillars rose out of the ground protecting Liblazinro. Suddenly, right below Salstorainya pillars rose up sending it into the sky, sending it straight towards a flamethrower Liblazinro had just shot out. The flames, though weakened, collided with Salstorainya with incredible force. Salstorainya hit the ground creating a cloud of dust. "Salstorainya!" Salstorinya was laying on the ground struggling to get up. However, Lee did not command LIblazinro to attack. When Salstorainya stood up, poison seeped more of its HP. Lee smiled once Salstorainya was up.

"Alright then Hazel, ready to keep going?" Lee inquired. Hazel smiled a warming smile at Lee and nodded, as did Salstorainya. "Alright then! It's time to end this! Liblazinro! You have taken a lot of damage but let's finish this! Use earth power!" Liblazinro sent earth pillars towards Salstorainya. However, Hazel had a plan to counter this.

"Salstorainya! Use aqau jet to dodge and weave in-between the pillars!" Hazel shouted towards Salstorainya. With a rain boosted aqua jet, Salstorainya swiftly dodged the pillars, making its way towards Liblazinro. To defend itself, Liblazinro raised pillars up all around itself. However, Salstorainya crashed through these hurling into Liblazinro. Liblazinro hit one of the pillars but landed back on its feet. The rain had now cleared up. "Use rain dance one more time!" Salstorainya sent up a ball of water to create a new rain dance.

However, Lee had already planned for this, and shouted at Liblazinro, "Quick! Use flamethrower and destroy that water!" Liblazinro raised its head and breathed fire straight at the water ball. The flamethrower, making contact, instantly evaporated it. However, with Lee's concentration away for a second, Salstorainya was able to ram into Liblazinro with aqua jet, sending it skywards.

"Now Salstorainya! Finish it with hydro pump!" Salstorainya sent a torrent of water at Liblazinro.

Lee also knew it was time to end this so he commanded Liblazinro, "Dodge and use flamethrower!" Liblazinro rolled out of the way and used flamethrower, not at Salstorainya but at the hyrdo pump at Salstorainya, creating a huge cloud of smoke. However, through the gas Salstorainya emerged, heading straight at Liblazinro, ramming it with aqua jet. Liblazinro fell and fell with a loud crash, while Salstorainya landed gracefully, the poison still taking its HP.

Hazel looked at Lee and smirked. "You really thought I was going to fallfor the same trick three battles in a row? Lee I know you're better than me but I can strategize sometimes." To Hazel's surprise, Lee laughed.

"I knew it probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot," Lee smiled. Lee now grew serious. He looked at both Liblazinro, who was hurt from the fall, and Salstorainya, who was wuickly losing HP to the poison. He looked back up at Hazel, "One attack from either of our Pokemon will cause the others to faint." Hazel looked and nodded herself.

"Let's finish this Lee. Salstorainya! Use aqau jet!" Hazel shouted, and Salstorainya formed water around itself, and barreled its way towards Liblazinro.

Lee wasn't going to lose either however. "Liblazinro! Finish it with dragon claw!" Liblazinro rushed at the incoming Salstorainya. Both pokemon collided, to swiftly to know who had gotten the finishing blow. Both Pokemon froze and turned to each other, seeing who would fall first. Lee and Hazel were uncertain who had one gotten hit. Slowly, both Pokemon fell to their knees, and with a final look to each other, both fell to the ground, unable to continue. Lee and Hazel returned their Pokemon and looked at each other.

"Well Lee, I guess I win! I still have my Medicham! All the reports on you said you only have five Pokemon!" Hazel shouted with glee. Lee just smiled back, concealing the final pokeball behind his back. "Come on Lee, come with me, you've lost fair and sqaure." Hazel blushed. "You can finally be safe."

Lee's smile faded as he knew Hazel deeply cared for him, and just wanted to protect him. "Those reports were wrong Hazel." Lee replied. Hazel looked at him with tears in her eyes as he took out the final pokeball.

"Lee please...just come with me! I can't see you get hurt!" Hazel pleaded. Lee just shook his head. "Alright Lee, I'm not losing this then!" Hazel sent out her final Pokemon, her fully evolved Meditite, Medicham. "I'm not taking any risks in losing this Lee." Lee wondered what she meant by that. Hazel took out her necklace, and Lee noticed that it now had a shiny gem connected to it. "My dad gave me this necklace before I started this journey. It is probably my most valuable possession." Hazel clutched the shiny gem. Lee suddenly figured out what it was. Hazel was mega evolving Medicham. I purple light enveloped Medicham, revealing a few seconds later its mega evolved form. "I'm ready for you Lee! Throw whatever you have at me!" For the first time since his journey started, Lee was scared. He hadn't fought any mega evolved Pokemon before, he wasn't sure Riolu had battling experience, and Riolu wasn't evolved. Lee looked at the pokeball. NO, Lee thought. He had faith in himself, he had faith in Riolu. Casting aside any doubt he had, he threw the pokeball onto the ground. In the burst of light, Riolu came out and sized up his oppenent. Hazel grinned to herself. An unevolved Riolu? Lee must have been desperate for another Pokemon. Suddenly, Hazel felt a breeze of cold air, she could feel the source was from Riolu. She sensed a mixture of power and...hatred? She looked to see Riolu staring straight at her, malice in its eyes. She suddenly felt a bit uneasy. She looked over at her Medicham who was also looking a bit frightened by it. Almost as if it recognized it. She looked back at the Riolu. Could it be Pokemon #447? The same Riolu that disappeared from the facility? Rumor had it #447 could resist anything they had. It was also said that it was more powerful than any other Pokemon at the facility. She had no time to think about it though. She had to finish off Lee's Pokemon. Lee could also tell the hatred coming from Riolu, he couldn't blame him though. Hazel was after all, wearing a Team Stasis Head Admin uniform, only natural he would hate her. Hazel was first to make the move, "Alright Medicham! Use zen headbutt!" Medicham nodded and rushed at Riolu. Suddenly, Riolu disappeared, causing Medicham to falter so it could look around.

Lee had to hand it to Riolu, he was faster than any other Pokemon Lee had ever seen. Lee had looked at Riolu's stats previously to find it had full Ivs, so all its stats were at max potential. "Alright Riolu! Force palm!" Lee yelled out. Riolu reappeared behind Medicham delivering a brutal force palm. Medicham was pushed back but not overall fazed. Quick as a whip, Medicham turned and delivered a thunder punch. Riolu went flying back and landed on its feet. Looking up Medicham was charging toward it with a zen headbutt. "Quick Riolu! Use counter!" Riolu tried to get one ready, and both attacks collided at the same time sending both Pokemon flying backwards. Both landed on their feet. But Hazel noticed Riolu's legs were shaking a bit.

Hazel yelled out "It's getting tired Medicham! Keep it up with fire punch!" Riolu tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough this time. Medicham had been using its psychic power to predict Lee's and Riolu's moves before even they knew what they were going to do. Riolu had no chance. With a punch to the gut, Riolu was sent careening back to Lee's feet. "You did it Medicham! We beat Lee."

Lee kneeled down next to Riolu, "Riolu, don't give up. When you were held captive and tested on you never gave up. The other Pokemon gave up and they were controlled. You didn't. you kept fighting and never gave up hopes of escape. You didn't give up and you escaped with me." At this point Riolu turned back to Lee and looked him in the eyes still lying down. "You never gave up then Riolu so don't give up now! We can still beat Hazel! We can do it together! I can't do this on my own! I need you! I need all my Pokemon! Everyone is counting on you Riolu! Please...get up!" Shaking, Riolu slowly stood up and faced Medicham.

Hazel just shook her head, "Lee you should have just taken defeat, it can barely stand up. But that doesn't mean I'm going to take any chances! Medicham! Finish it with thunder punch!" Medicham charged at Riolu. Riolu closed its eyes, searching for power within him. Then he realized, he didn't just need his own power, Lee was giving him power. So was Lee's other pokemon. He could now feel power surging through him. Medicham was close now. He got into a ready stance. Medicham was now getting ready to swing. Riolu closed his eyes and summoned his power. Medicham had reached him and started to swing. Riolu's eyes flew open as he had summoned his power. The whole room froze. Riolu reached out and grabbed the thunder punch. Riolu took the hit from his palm. He didn't move an inch. Clenching Medicham's fist harder he threw him back. Medicham landed on its feet sever meters back. Everyone stared in amazment at what Riolu had just done. He had just grabbed Medicham's thunder punch, absorbed it, and threw Medicham back. Riolu's eyes closed again. Riolu started glowing. He grew taller. Spikes came out of his fist and chest. His aura's strength skyrocketed. Everyone started in shock. Lee just grinned. Riolu was gone, before everyone stood Lucario.

Lucario turned to Lee. Both Pokemon and trainer nodded at one another. Lee then turned to Hazel, "I hope your Ready Hazel! Get ready for our TRUE strength!" Lucario got into a fighting stance. Hazel wasn't going down. But Lee had one more surprise. Lee could feel the power coming from his backpacks pocket. Reaching behind him he took out the gem, Hazel had given him all that time ago. He clutched in his fist. Lee could feel Lucario's power and Lucario could feel his. The power between Lee's key stone, and Lucario's Lucarioite connected. A purple glow appeared around Lucario. His spikes once again shifted, his aura had reached max potential, and all his stats were maxed out. Mega Lucario stared down Mega Medicham.

Hazel grew very nervous, "Medicham finish it now! Fire punch!" Medihcham's fist was engulfed in flames as it rushed towards Lucario.

"Counter with bone rush!" Lee shouted. Lucario formed a bone through his aura, and smacked Medicham to the side, crashing into the wall. Medicham fell to its knees but stood up. However, Lucario wasn't done with bone rush yet. Appearing behind, Lucario hit it again with its bone sending it flying. "Good Lucario! Hit it with aura sphere!" Forming a ball out of pure aura, Lucario sent flying at Medicham, hitting it while it was still in midair, creating a small cloud of smoke from the impact.

Hazel wasn't done yet however, "Medicham use high jump kick!" Leaping from the smoke, it kicked Lucario sending it back several feet. Lucario landed on his feet. Hazel was running out of ideas. That was no Lucario, that wasn't a Pokemon! No Pokemon could be that strong! "Let's end this Lee! Once and for all!" Hazel yelled Lee nodded. "Medicham! Finish it with fire punch!" Medicham engufed its hand in flames and rushed at Lucario.

Lee yelled out to Lucario, "Time to end this Lucario! Use bone rush!" Lucario formed another bone and rushed and Medicham. Medicham made the mistake of looking into Lucario's eyes. With its psychic power it could tell the suffering it had gone through. It could sense its hatred for Team Stasis. Looking up it was almost at Lucario. It started to swing. Lucario started to swing. Lucario was faster. It blocked the fire punch with one end of the bone, while hitting Medicham with the other part. Medicham went flying into the wall, creating a small cloud of dust. It cleared and Medicham, no longer in its mega form, had fainted. Lee had won.

Lucario reverted back to its regular form as Hazel fell to her knees. She started to laugh. Of course, she lost against Lee. She had never beaten him. Lee high fived Lucario, and he then looked at Hazel. Sending out all of his Pokemon, he walked over to Hazel who was crying. He bent down next to Hazel. Hazel mumbled, "Why can't I ever beat you Lee." Lee didn't respond. Instead her put his hand under her chin, and forced her to look up. She could see all his Pokemon, Lee's Lucario stilled glared at her, but since he was the aura Pokemon, he had probably figured out everything that happened thus far. She looked at Lee who was looking her straight in the eyes. Hazel started to speak, "Lee? What are you doi-" She was interrupted by Lee kissing her. Hazel closed her eyes. A few moments later, Lee stood back up, returned his Pokemon and walked back the way he had come. Hazel was speechless. But she didn't need to say anything. All she did was put her hands over her heart and smile. Moments later, she herself stood up and walked the other way.

Lee made his way back to where he and Looker parted. If everything went according to plan, Looker should have been able to rescue the champion while he had distracted the grunts and Admins by making his way toward the Leader's room. Lee waited for a moment, contacting Firanzo to come meet up with them to. A few minutes after Firanzo arrived, Looker arrived with a man who had silver hair like Hazels. Looker was the first to speak, "Lee, meet the champion of the Falainya region, Henry." Lee shook his hand. Lee gave his report on that the way to the Leader was clear, but his Pokemon needed healing. Looker healed his Pokemon. Looker then turned to the champion, "Sir, I think it would be best if you got yourself out of here."

Henry turned to look at Looker and shook his head, "No can do, those scumbags have my daughter, and I have my Pokemon back!" They all discussed for deciding he would come to stop Team Stasis. He then turned to Lee "I don't believe we have been introduced young man."

Lee responded with, "My name is Lee, member of the International Police." Henry turned to look at Firnazo and Looker, raising his eyebrow.

Looker then spoke, "I know he is young, but he is the best trainer we have seen since Tyler."

At this the champion said "Very well then! I believe we have to go stop them now!" To which everyone agreed. They went down the path they had come from going down to the Leader's chambers. After walking for a bit, they came to huge metal doors. Opening them with everything they had, they barged into the room. It was a huge open room with a bridge leading to a platform. At the platform, all the Admins, Head Admins were there. All the Admins were in a circle with their psychic Pokemon concentrating on something. Closest to them was Evdarmer, Hazel, and a man covered in robes. Hazel was the first to notice them.

"Lee!? DAD!?" She cried out. At this the other Admins turned to face them. There were fifteen Admins, five Head Admins including Hazel and Evdarmer, and the Man in robes.

It was now Looker's voice that filled the air, "In the name of the International Police, you are all under arrest!" All the Admins laughed at this, the Head Admins, and the robed man staying quiet.

One yelled, "You can't take us all on!"

Evdarmer whipped back and shouted, "FOOL, each of those trainers are more capable then you all combined!" All the Admins quieted down. Evdarmer continued, "WE will take care of this as he beckoned to the other Head Admins." But then, the man in robes held up his hand.

He spoke for the first time, "For making it this far, they deserve to know what we are doing." Hearing his voice all the other Admin's jaws dropped. He had never spoken, and they knew that voice. Evdarmer just smiled his wicked smile.

Henry and Firanzo also looked like they were in shock. It was Henry to first speak though, "That voice it...it can't be...T...T...Tyler?" The man took off his robe to reveal a man around his thirties. "How? Tyler HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!" Henry screamed.

"When I went to fight Team Stasis, I beat Evdarmer. He wanted to destroy the world. But then I realized, with their research I could SAVE the planet! So, I faked my death at the hands of Team Stasis and took it over. MY plan is to freeze everything so nothing is ever hurt again. No one can ever hurt anyone ever again! To do that I needed psychic Pokemon. But they were too weak. So, I made research facilities to make their power stronger so I could achieve my dream. We modified the Pokemon so when we froze time, we would not be frozen ourselves. I'm not proud of my work, but if it can save everyone then that's what I must do!" Spoke Tyler. The Admins cheered at this. But Lee noticed Hazel could barely stand. She turned behind to see Her Medicham using its psychic power to further along help this madman's plan.

Lee felt his anger rising, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! You were going to save everyone but know you're no better than Evdarmer!" Tyler turned to look at Lee.

"Ah do you're the infamous trainer I've been hearing about." Tyler smiled, "They were right, you do remind me of me!"

Lee opened his mouth to protest, but Firanzo beat him to it growling, "Lee is nothing like you, you're a monster." Tyler frowned at this.

"Firanzo after all this time I figured you'd be happy to see me." Tyler replied. Firanzo spat at Tyler's feet.

Tyler continued, "Well that's a shame. By the way unfortunately for you, the weapon is ready." He turned to the Pokemon, "Cast your barriers and do It" The Pokemon concentrated for a second, then the psychic power was shot up in the air and exploded, sending a shockwave in all directions. Hazel turned back to see this and when the shockwave hit her, she wasn't frozen. Turning back though, she fell to her knees and started sobbing. There only twenty feet from her, all four people were frozen. Looker, was in a stand back pose, reaching into his pocket for presumably a pokeball. Firanzo already having a pokeball, was in position to throw it. Her dad, his silver hair stuck in place, was reaching out and in a running position. She then turned to Lee and started sobbing uncontrollably. Lee was standing there, motionless like the others, however he was staring right at Hazel. She could read his expression too. It was asking for her help. Tyler walked over to Hazel. "Now now Hazel, don't worry I care about your father, he was my best friend. We will take him to the prison cells and unfreeze him again. And as your friend Lee, since he was the boy you wanted to save, we will also take him to the prison cells. Everything will work out in the e-" Tyler suddenly stopped, as did the other partying Admins. One of Lee's pokeballs was shaking. "Impossible..." muttered Tyler.

Evdarmer exclaimed, "How is this possible!" As the pokeball shook more violently. In a burst of light, the pokeball opened falling onto the ground. There stood Lucario, completely unaffected by the time stop. Evdarmer murmured, "#447..." Lucario grinned, putting its hand together, its aura flared to life. Evdarmer continued, "The Riolu we expeirimented on, becoming more powerful than all the other Pokemon at the Facility. When it escaped it must have gone with Lee! We captured one because of its high aura levels so it would be able to serve us. But no matter what we did, nothing would work. We kept making it stronger and stronger in hopes it would obey us but it never did. And now, they have their own Pokemon to make them immune!" As Evdarmer finished, Lucario's eyes flew open, releasing its own shockwave throughout the room. Hazel dried her tears as the four trainers unfroze. All of them looked around for a second before they realized their rescue was thanks to Lucario. "BLAST IT! THEY ARE NOW IMMUNE! WE MUST DISPOSE OF THEM AT ONCE!" Evdarmer raged. Lee turned to Lucario and rubbed his head, and then returned him. Evdarmer turned to Hazel "You take care of Tyler and I'll take on the hothead!"

Hazel turned and looked Evdarmer straight in the eye, "No." Evdarmer was shocked as Hazel walked over to the group of and gave Lee and Henry a hug. She then turned back, "What Lee said all that time ago was correct! I am strong enough to fight you! I don't need to protect Lee! He can take care of himself! My dad can take care of himself! It's time I take care of myself!" She called over her Medicham and landed in front of her, ready to fight.

Evdarmer yelled, "INSOLENT BRAT!" But Tyler held out his arm.

"Evdarmer, you take care of the traitor," He turned to the other 3 Head Admins, "You take care of the champion, gym leader, and detective." He then turned towards Lee, "I'll be taking care of you personally."

Firanzo yelled at Lee, "Burn him with your fire Lee!"

Looker shouted at Lee, "You are the most skilled trainer I know!"

Henry turned towards Lee, "Lee, I may have not known you for long! But I believe in you! Win for Falainya!"

Finally, Hazel looked Lee in the eyes, "Thank you for everything Lee, You taught me to be strong. You were there when I fell." She embraced Lee and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you Lee, and you better not lose because I'm the one who's going to take you down!"

Lee turned toward his friends, "Thank you all! I will win! I will win for myself! For my friends! For Falainya!" With that, Lee turned and faced Tyler.

"I hope you're ready for the toughest battle in your life kid!" Yelled Tyler. Tyler brought out a pokeball and threw it. With a burst of light, there stood a Krookodile. In response Lee selected his Leafeon, throwing it out to face Krookodile. Both Pokemon sized each other up before Tyler made the first move. "Krookodile! Use Crunch!" Krookodile sprang at Leafeon who prepared itself for the attack.

"Leafeon jump up and use leaf blade!" Lee quickly yelled. Narrowly avoid the gaping jaws, Leafeon jumped up and delivered three strikes with its bladed tail. Krookodile was unfazed however and Tyler merely laughed. Lee knew he would have to step up his game if he wanted to have a chance. "Leafeon use sunny day!" Leafeon raised its head and created the mini sun. Krookodile's arm grew as it suddenly rushed at Leafeon. "Leafeon! Use leaf blade to counter that brick break!" Leaf blade and brick break collided, neither side gaining ground. With a push of effort, Krookodile was able to send Leafeon flying back, however Leafeon took no damage from this. "Alright Leafeon wait forit to get close!" Leafeon stood its ground as Krookodile rushed in for another crunch attack. "Now Leafeon! Solar beam!" immediately charging with the sun, Leafeon sent a full power solar beam right into the oncoming Krookodile. A miniature explosion had been created, obscuring Krookodile from view. When it settled Krookodile was lying a few inches from Leafeon fainted. Lee looked at Tyler and grinned, who smiled back.

"My my Lee, I guess I got a little cocky there. Man, it's been forever since I've had a Pokemon faint. Maybe you are the one to finally take me down Lee. Only time will tell I guess." Lee nodded and returned Leafeon, in favor of Nidoking. Tyler eyed Nidoking, thinking of the Pokemon best suited to beating it. "GO Aggron!" Both Pokemon stared at eachother.

This time, Lee made the first move, "Quick! Use toxic spikes!" Toxic spikes were spread all around the battle field. Aggron started to charge for an iron head attack, "Counter with brick break!" Nidoking went in for the brick break but Aggron sidestepped it and rammed Nidoking sending him back several feet. "Nidoking quick! Use earth power!" Aggron sent an earth quake at Nidoking, both attacks hit their target, and only one Pokemon fell. "Nidoking! No! You did well" Lee commented as he returned Nidoking. Lee weighed his options, his best option would be Lucario, but he didn't know what Tyler's later Pokemon would be. Lee looked up at the still going sun. He picked up Leafeon's pokeball. He nodded to himself. "Leafeon I need to again!" Leafeon looked at its new oppenent. "Let's end this quick Leafeon! Solarbeam!" Leafeon hadn't taken any damage from its last battle, so he had a good shot.

"Aggron! Use hyper beam!" Tyler yelled. Both Pokemon fired their beams colliding with eachother. With the help of the sun, Leafeon's solar beam was slowly creeping closer to Aggron. Aggron couldn't hold onto the hyper beam any longer, getting met with a solar beam blasting it backwards. Aggron emerged from the wall but he had to rest.

"Finish it with solar beam again!" Lee yelled out. Tyler and Aggron could only watch helplessly as Leafeon used the last bit of the sun to charge another solar beam and blast it straight into Aggron. When the dust cleared, however, Aggron was still hanging on.

Tyler commanded "Aggron use flamethrower!" Aggron opened its mouth spewing flames at Leafeon hitting Leafeon doing a great deal of damage. Both pokemon were low to fainting. AS a last-ditch effort, Leafeon used lead blade, and Aggron iron head. Aggron was too strong and when the moves collided, Aggron sent Leafeon flying into a wall causing it to faint. Lee returned his fainted Pokemon, and sent out Floatzel. Aggron didn't stand a chance. Floatzel used one aqua jet and it was over for Aggron. Tyler took out a pokeball, then looked at Lee, "I don't remember that last time someone took out more than two of my Pokemon. Perhaps I am a little rusty." Floatzel eyed the pokeball has Tyler threw it. Appearing before for him, a Luxray roared! Floatzel took a step back, the Luxray's intimidate had taken effect. However, poion spikes also took effect as Luxray's HP was drained.

Lee was the first to decide to make a move, "Floatzel use hydro pump! Keep your distance!" Luxray was hit by the water, being forced backwards. Luxray started to use crunch, and rushed at Floatzel. "Counterattack with ice fang!" Both Pokemon locked jaws, neither letting go. Suddenly, ice spread across Luxray's body, encasing it. "Now's our chacne Luxray! It's frozen! Use Hydro pump!" Floatzel used hydro pump to blast the encased Luxray into the wall, shattering the ice. "Finish it with hydro pump!" However, Luxray jumped out of the way, and use discharge, sending the electricity up the hydro pump into Floatzel. The discharge hit and floatzel took critical damage. Falling over, Floatzel was down for the match. At this point, Luxray flinched because of the poison. Lee was down to three Pokemon. He knew he had to take out Luxray. The thing was he had to save Lucario and Liblazinro for whatever his last 3 were. Lee sent out Staraptor. Staraptor used its own intimidate ability on Luxray.

Tyler laughed, "A flying type Pokemon? Against my Luxray? I was wrong! You don't have any hope as a trainer! Use thunder fang Luxray!" Luxray jumped up at Staraptor, fangs blazing with electricity.

"Quick! Staraptor use close combat!" Lee quickly yelled. Dodging out of the way, with all its might, Staraptor hit blow after blow to Luxray. Out of despiration, Luxray released a discharge into all directions. Lee knew flying types moves weren't very effective, but what choice did he have? "Staraptor! You and Floatzel have weakened it enough! Finish it with brave bird!" Staraptor enveloped itself in light and charged at Luxray.

"Luxray, it is also time to finish Staraptor! Use wild charge!" Commanded Tyler. Luxray and cloaked itself in electricity and also charged at Staraptor. The two Pokemon collided in an explosion. Neither trainer knew the fate of their Pokemon. The smoke cleared. Staraptor was down, with Luxray standing above it victorious. "Lee, you have two Pokemon left while I still have four! Give up now!" Tyler laughed. Lee took a moment to look around. His friends had beaten the Head Admins and were finishing the last few Admins at that moment. Lee took a deep breath. He had to win or Falainya would fall, he would fall, his friends would fall. Lee exhaled. He took out his second to last Pokemon.

"Lucario! You are needed! Come on out!" Lee yelled hurling the pokeball onto the floor. With a burst of light, Lucario stood before Luxray, and gave off a mighty yell. Lucario then turned and faced Luxray. Luxray backed up a few steps, from Lucario, it could sense the insane amounts of power Lucario held. Tyler himself was cautious around that Lucario. It made him nervous. Tyler yelled out and order to Luxray, and Luxray sent a discharge straight at Lucario. Lee thought of an idea, "Lucario! Quick use bone rush and stick the bone and the ground and don't let go of it!" Lucario did as Lee said. The discharge hit Lucario, but was conducted by the ground type bone rush. Tyler looked in shock. Lee kept on surprising him. Tyler growled realizing now that long range electric attacks would now have no effect on Lucario. Tyler now looked up at Lucario, was in a ready stance with its bone. "Bone rush Lucario!" Yelled Lee. Lucario suddenly vanished. Even with Luxray's x-ray eyesight, Luxray couldn't see Lucario. "Now Lucario!" With blinding speed, Lucario reappeared behind Luxray, and delivered a series of blows with bone rush. With one final strike, Lucario sent Luxray flying landing at Tyler's feet, knocked out. Lucario grinned, putting his bone behind his back and getting into another stance. Tyler tooke out his fourth Pokemon.

"Toucannon! I need some help! Start off with drill peck!" Tyler yelled out. Toucannon launched itself as Toucannon. Lucario suddenly disappeared again. Toucannon froze. Tyler grinned to himself. Toucannon would have no trouble tracking down Lucario as its ability was keen eye. Toucannon suddenly turned around to an oncoming Lucario, Lucario and drill peck landed. However, just because Toucannon was able to keep track of Lucario, didn't mean it was stronger. With a push, Lucario was able to send Toucannon flying backwards. Toucannon steaded itself in the air, "Beak blast!" Toucannon started heating up its beak and aimed itself at Lucario.

Lucario got into a ready stance, "Lucario use dragon pulse to stop it!" Lee yelled out. Lucario charged up a beam and fired it at Toucannon. Toucannon dodged, and started diving at Lucario. "Lucario stop it with aura sphere!" Lucario fired a sphere of concentrated aura, Toucannon barely dodged it, but the aura sphere turned around in pursuit. Toucannon dived at hit Lucario sending it backwards, and then dived up again. Toucannon was suddenly confused as to why Tyler was yelling dodge. He could see Lucario and it wasn't firing an attack. Suddenly the aura sphere hit him in the back sending him onto the ground. "Lucario extreme speed!" Tyler grinned to himself. So that's how Lucario disappeared, it was using extreme speed to attack and dodge. Very clever.

However, it was Tyler's turn to be clever, "Toucannon! Use hyper voice in all directions!" Toucannon obeyed, sending a hyper voice all around him. Lucario suddenly reappeared, and fell to its knee for a second clutching its ears. "Quick, Toucannon use roost before it can attack!" Tyler knew this was risky, but he had to take the chance to heal Toucannon. Toucannon landed carefully as not to get affected by toxic spikes, and started to heal itself. Tyler's gamble however, was unsuccessful, and Lucario stood up moments later and charged with bone rush. Roost disables a Pokemon from flying for a short time, so Toucannon was helpless to the barrage of Lucario's strikes. With one final strike, Toucannon was sent flying into the wall, out of HP. Tyler grumbled and returned his Pokemon. He and Lee were now 2 on 2, however, Lee's Lucario was weakened.

Lee took a deep breath. He looked around him. His friends were fighting the last the Admins, which were now all standing behind Tyler. Lee looked at Tyler, "Your plan has failed Tyler, your admins are being beaten by my friends." Tyler looked around at this to find out indeed he was losing available Pokemon trainer fast. The psychic Pokemon seemed to have also stood back now.

Tyler sighed, "Your friends may have beaten them...but you won't beat me! GO ALAKAZAM!" Out of Tyler's second to last pokeball, appeared Alakazam, hovering above the battlefield to avoid the toxic spikes. "Your Lucario has already taken a lot of punishment Lee...And this Alakazam has also been enhanced. Not to the degree of your Lucario, but definitely strong enough to take it out for good." Tyler suddenly took out an armband with a mega stone on it. Pressing it, the purple light enveloped Alakazam. Appearing before Lucario was mega Alakazam, and with its ability trace, it copied Lucario's ability. Lee grinned, taking out his own mega stone. Lucario looked back at Tyler and grinned. The purple light enveloped Lucario, changing his form and maxing out his already insane stats. The light cleared, there stood Lucario ready to fight. "Alakazam! Use focus blast and end this quickly!" Using a ball of its own focus, Alakazam sent a focus blast at Lucario.

Lee quickly yelled out, "Hit it back with bone rush!" Lucario formed a bone and got into a stance. Closing its eyes, it used its aura to better track it. Opening its eyes, it smacked the focus blast into a nearby wall with its bone. Tyler looked impressed. Suddenly, Lucario flew up in the air in a psychic attack. Lee had to think quick. "Use aura sphere to break its concentration!" Lucario launched an aura sphere, hitting Alakazam, Lucario was freed then vanished. From the blow, Alakazam opened its eyes to see that Lucario was nowhere in sight. "Now Lucario! Bone rush!" Lucario reappeared behind Alakazam and using bone rush hit Alakazam straight into the ground.

Tyler realized he now had the perfect way to get rid of the spikes, "Use psychic on the toxic spikes and get rid of them!" Standing up, Alakazam launched the spikes off the battlefield. "Now! Use future sight!" Alakazam focused and sent an attack from the future. Opening its eyes, Lucario was right there with a point-blank aura sphere. Getting launched back, Alakazam steadied itself. Lucario was rushing at it with a bone rush. "Use psycho cut!" Launching waves of psychic blades, Tyler and Alakazam hoped to damage Lucario. To their dismay, Lucario smashed right through them, and smacked Alakazam backwards several feet. Lucario started to rush again, but the future sight then hit Lucario from above. Tyler saw his chance, "Use psychic to launch it in the air!" Using psychic, Alakazam launched Lucario into a wall, and then sent him flying. "Now finish it with focus blast!" Lucario steadied itself in the air, only to see the focus blast coming at him. With no time to counter attack, Lucario braced itself. Then impact caused a small explosion shrouding Lucario smoke. Lucario fell in front of Lee with a thud. Tyler grinned.

"LUCARIO!" Lee yelled. To Tyler's shock, Lucario stood up heavily damaged but now down. He shouted something at Alakazam, who started a final focus blast. "Lucario!" Lee yelled and Lucario looked back, grinning, already knowing what to do. Lucario charged up an auro sphere, pouring his energy into it. Both Pokemon launched their attacks. Auro sphere and focus blast collided, neither attack giving way. Aura sphere suddenly shredded through the focus blast, and headed straight towards Alakazam. With wide eyes, Alakazam tried to dodge but failed. The aura sphere collided. Alakazam could feel the energy coursing through the attack. It grinned to himself in its mind. It realized it never had a chance against Lucario. Landing at Tyler's feet, it reverted back to its normal state. Tyler grimaced and looked at Lee. Lucario grinned and laughed along with Lee. Lucario suddenly fell to its knee. Lee sighed. "Alright Lucario, you can't go on. You've sustained to much damage. I can't risk this much damage to you." Lucario wanted to keep fighting, but he knew what Lee said was true. He closed his eyes and changed back to his normal form. Lee returned Lucario and looked at Tyler, "Well, looks like we both have one Pokemon left."

Tyler nodded, "Good luck, this Pokemon is more powerful than even my Mega Alakazam, and it has no enhancements. Shall we both send out our last Pokemon at the same time?" Lee nodded and took out the pokeball that contained his first Pokemon. Lee looked over and saw that Tyler was also looking at his final pokeball.

In unison, both trainers yelled out, "Liblazinro! I need you now more than ever!" With flashes of light, both trainers sent out their first Pokemon. As they appeared both let out a mighty roar. Lee and Tyler faced each other now. At this point, everyone else had finished battling, and were now watching Tyler and Lee. Tyler then spoke, "I see you also chose a Liverno as your starter Pokemon." Lee nodded. "Well Lee, it all comes down to this."

Lee responded, "Liblazinro has never let me down yet! And we aren't starting here!"

Tyler nodded, "We shall see...LIBLAZINRO! EARTHQAUKE!" Tyler's Liblazinro jumped up in the air, when landing, creating a shockwave.

Lee quickly yelled out to his own Liblazinro, "Liblazinro! Jump and use dragon claw!" Liblaznro jumped over to his enemy, dodging the earthquake, Liblazinro delivered a super effective dragon claw. Tyler's Liblazinro suddenly launched a dragon pulse at Liblazinro. "Quick! Use flamethrower to counter it!" Liblazinro launched flames causing both attacks to collide. The dragon pulse however took the advantage and went through the flamethrower, and smashed into Liblazinro launching him backwards.

Tyler then yelled, "Use crunch!" Tyler's Liblazinro launched itself at its opponent. Lee grinned and yelled out a command Tyler couldn't hear. Suddenly, earth pillars rose out of the ground, sending Tyler's Liblazinro skywards. However, Tyler used this to his advantage, "Liblazinro! Use earthquake!" Liblazinro dived at the ground creating a shockwave, in which Lee's Liblazinro was to slow to escape. Lee's Liblazinro was shaken all around the battlefield. However, Lee's Liblazinro launched another earth power at Tyler's own Liblazinro, also damaging it. Both ground type moves ended. Both Pokemon weren't backing down. "Crunch!" Tyler's Liblazinro launched itself again at Lee's Liblazinro. However, Lee's Liblazinro also used crunch and rushed at Tyler's Liblazinro. Both Pokemon locked their jaws around the other Pokemon's body. However, it seemed Lee had a trick planned as his Liblazinro lifted its leg, and used dragon claw, sending Tyler's Liblazinro flying backwards.

With Tyler's Liblazinro flying back, Lee knew now was the time to again attack, "Once more Liblazinro! Earth power and then dragon claw!" Earth pillars shot Tyler's Pokemon into the air, but at Liblazinro prepared to deliver a dragon claw, Tyler's Liblazinro looked down and shot out a dragon pulse. The dragon pulse collided with Liblazinro, sending it to the ground. On its back, Liblazinro looked up only to have Tyler's Liblazinro land on it pinning it down. Tyler's Liblazinro opened its mouth and prepared another dragon pulse. Lee suddenly had an idea, "Liblazinro! Use flamethrower into its mouth!" Liblazinro quickly heated its mouth, and shot a flamethrower point blank into its enemy's mouth. Inside, the dragon pulse heated up and expanded, blowing up inside Liblazinro's jaw. The explosion knocked Tyler's Liblazinro onto its back, where Lee's Liblazinro now had it pinned. "Now Liblazinro! Use dragon claw on its belly!" Liblazinro started to use dragon claw. Even though its belly still was armored, it was far more vulnerable to attack. In retaliation, Tyler's Liblazinro used flamethrower to stun it momentarily, allowing it to slip free.

"Alright Lee! This battle has gone on long enough! Liblazinro! Use dragon pulse to end your enemy!" Tyler's Liblazinro launched another dragon pulse at Lee's own Liblazinro. Lee suddenly had a great idea.

"Liblazinro! Use earth power to cut it off! But make sure some is still coming at you!" Lee yelled out. Confused, Liblazinro did as Lee said. Using earth power, the attack was blocked except for a small portion. "Excellent! Now heat it up with flamethrower!" Liblazinro quickly heated it up till it expanded into a sphere shape. Tyler wondered what the heck they were doing, and with interest, watched them. "And now Liblazinro! Use dragon claw to launch in back!" Liblazinro now understood, and using dragon claw, reflected in back at Tyler's Liblazinro. The rock which the professor gave Liblazinro amplified its power. Tyler realized what had just happened and started to yell out to Liblazinro to dodge. But it was too late. The attack had made contact with Tyler's Liblazinro, creating a huge explosion. It cleared, and reveal for Liblazinro to still be standing. Tyler grinned, but then to his horror, Liblazinro slowly fell to its knees. Tyler's Liblazinro had fainted. Lee had won.

Tyler fell to his knees, "I am the champion? How could I lose...no I see...you were clearly the better trainer." Tyler looked up at Lee who was hugging Liblazinro. Tyler smiled. He had done the same thing after beating Evdarmer. Tyler realized that none of the Admins were here anymore, and turned behind him to see Looker examining a big hole in the wall. They must have escaped when he lost. He turned back to see all the trainers looking at him. "I guess I have lost. My plan has still worked however. Everything is still frozen in Falainya except you four."

Looker, who had just slapped a pair of handcuffs on Tyler spoke, "Well how do you unfreeze it then?"

Tyler looked back, "You need all the psychic Pokemon we had to undo everything. So, you would need to track down each of my Admins and Head Admins to unfreeze everything."

Looker turned to Lee, "I'll go lock him up, Firanzo can you give me a hand?" Firanzo nodded and the three walked off, leaving Henry, Hazel, and Lee.

Hazel looked at Lee, "Lee you did it, you saved everyone!" She wrapped Lee in a hug, and he returned it.

Henry smiled at the two but looked at the hole in the wall, "It could take years to find them all, until then, Falainya just remains frozen?" Lee and Hazel, unsure of what to do, just nodded. Suddenly, Lucario burst out its pokeball. Lee noticed Lucario had tears in its eyes. Using its aura it created a barrier around the three people. Lucario smiled dearly at Lee.

Lucario concentrated its aura on something only Lucario's with the strongest bond possible could do. Using its aura, it spoke to the three trainers. "Thank you Lee. You were an amazing trainer. You rescued me, and took me in as a part of your team. Together we grew stronger. We beat many tough opponents, including you girlfriend over there." At this both Hazel and Lee blushed red, to which Henry laughed, and Lucario smiled before continuing, "Even though are time together was short, I will never forget you."

Lee looked at Lucario, "What do you mean! We are still going to be together!" I'm not going to leave you now that we beat Tyler!" Lucario's face at this grew solemn.

"That's not what I meant and you know that Lee...My aura is probably the strongest thing possible. I alone have the power to unfreeze Falainya." Hazel and Henry looked at each other, then at Lee.

"Then you didn't have to put us in this box! Let us out Lucario!" Lee commanded as he teared up.

"I can unfreeze Falainya, at the cost of my own life." Lucario continued. Lucario had to look away. At this point Lee was crying unconrollably.

"LUCARIO! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! WE CAN FIND THE ADMINS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" Lee shouted in despair as he pounded on the prison.

Lucario closed it eyes, thinking of the good times he and Lee had, opening his eyes he said one final piece of words. "Goodbye Lee, and thank you!"

"LUCARIO! NOOOOOO LUCARIO!" Lee couldn't hold himself upright anymore, as Lucario closed its eyes to focus. Waves of aura started to emit from Lucario. The box of aura started to weaken, as Lucario's body began to falter. Lee turned back to Hazel and Henry in desperation, "Please help me break open!" Hazel and Henry turned to each other and nodded. Hazel sent out her Medicham and together they started to break through. Lucario knew it was too late, at this point the waves were bigger and he was almost transparent. With one final effort, they shattered the now weakened box. Lucario looked up at Lee and smiled. Lee took out Lucario's pokeball and tried to return him. However, the return beam went straight through Lucario, and with a final wave, Lucario completely vanished. Lee fell to his knees and screamed. Hazel and Henry could only watch. All that remained was Lucario's mega stone and armband.

It was a few days later, at the International Police HQ in Falainya. Hazel had been pardoned of her crimes, and was allowed to join the force. There was a party for Lee currently going on. The Police force had decided to reveal the truth about Tyler. The public hadn't taken the news so well, but in light of it, there was a new hero, Lee. Lee had kept to himself the past few days, still shaken at Lucario's death. The only person who could get close to him without turning them away was his mom, Hazel, and Firanzo. Hazel felt horrible for Lee, and searched through the crowd to find him. He wasn't anywhere. Looker suggested that Lee had gone to his house. Hazel went to his house, but his mom said she hadn't seen him. When she went into his room however she found a note addressed to her. 'Hazel, thank you for always being there. I am leaving for a while, I need to find a way to bring back Lucario. Looker has now been informed of this. I need the help of a legendary Pokemon to bring him back. Thank you for being my friend...I love you Hazel.' Hazel started crying and went imeadietly to show Looker. Not wanting the public to wonder what happened to their new hero like they did with Tyler, they immediately released this information. Many rumors were going around on which Pokemon Lee sought after. Some argued that Lee was searching for Xerneas, the Pokemon of life, to restore Lucario. Others said that since Lucario had vanished, there was no way for Xerneas to restore him. They argued that Lee was searching for Jirachi, the wish granting Pokemon, to wish Lucario back. The final argument was that Lee was searching for Celebi, the time travel Pokemon, to go back in time to save Lucario. In the end, no one knew for sure. But as far as the International Police were concerned, they now had three leads to find Lee. But being busy, they had no time as they had to deal with crime. Hazel stepped up to this challenge. She would find Lee, and ensure his safety. She had almost lost Lee once, she wasn't going to lose him again. Hazel walked outside and yelled, "YOU HEAR THAT LEE? I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Hazel sent out her Noivern and set off.

Over the ocean, Lee was on Staraptor's back. He clutched Lucario's mega stone in his hand. He could feel the aura resonating from it. He knew Lucario's soul was still with him. He could feel it. Lee looked up at the sky as land came into view. He spoke to himself, "Lucario...I will save you, just as you have saved me." Lee closed his eyes and thought about his adventures. He smiled to himself. He would return. Hazel came to his mind. He smiled. His Pokemon came to mind. He smiled. The wonderful people he met came to mind. He smiled. Lucario came to his mind. Lee's smile widened as he thought about the situations they were in together. Lee would save Lucario.


End file.
